Sanguine Rose
by timmydog34
Summary: Sanguine Rose a man troubled because he saw both of his mothers killed in front of him when he was a child he got his revenge but felt empty so in order to prevent him witnessing it again he travels back in time to kill the man responsible before he has the chance to ruin his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I got inspiration for this story, it won't stop my other stories and won't involve the characters from my other RWBY fanfic and I'm taking a break from writing new POV stories right now. Now for the obligatory disclaimer RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the amazing staff at Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter 1: Sanguine Rose

A man stood atop the tallest building in Vale looking out at the see of people. The man was six feet tall and was wrapped in a black cloak; underneath the cloak he wore a simple outfit. His face was hardened from years of being forced to kill, almost emotionless. He was known by many names but his favourite was the Reaper of unjust souls, but the one he always treasured was the one his parents gave him, Sanguine, Sanguine Rose.

He never talked about his parents because he had to witness them being slaughtered in front of him, then he was kidnapped and trained to be the top assassin of the White Fang, he returned their brutality in kind after they trained him and killed everyone who was every close to the fiend who organised the attack, Adam Taurus.

As he stood atop the building holding the head of the man who trained him, the man who stole everything from him, the man who forced him to witness the death of everyone he has ever loved he strangely felt empty.

He dropped the head so all could see the face of what he truly was, a monster. **'Why do I feel empty, I have hunted him down for the best part of two decades. I think I need to kill him once more because during the fight I felt alive for the first time since I was eight, when he stole everything from me.'** Sanguine thought to himself.

It was common knowledge the only person who could time travel was old now, and ex-headmaster of Beacon from the time Sanguine's parents attended school. Unfortunately the man was on his death bed.

Sanguine stood up from the ledge he was sitting on to stare at the group of White Fang soldiers holding their weapons at the ready. "I know the four of you are trying to get me but I just killed all the higher ups for you, take it as how you might but I am leaving to go see an old friend." Sanguine spoke with a cold tone as he jumped of the ledge.

He landed on the ground on deaf feet and began to fade and become on with the crowds. He made his way to the hospital and walked up to the door to the person who helped him hunt down that one man. He opened the doors to be greeted with a smile on the sickly man's face.

"Sanguine you always look like your mothers. I take it you now feel empty because you finally accomplished what you always dreamed of, but it won't bring them back." The man said in between coughs.

"I know Oz that is the reason why I am here now. I need your help on last time to prevent this from ever happening. I need to go back and kill him before he can cause this damage; I **need **to use your semblance." Sanguine said straight to the point. Oz pin just shook his head and let out a small chuckle.

"I am aware of the side effects of your semblance Sanguine, and normally I would welcome it, but your mothers would kill me if they were alive for having you suffer the side effects of mine as well. I suppose if I fought against it verbally you would do it anyways so do me one favour when you go back tell me to stop all my guilty pleasures." Ozpin said as he began another coughing fit.

Sanguine walked over and helped him up. "I will and if I have your consent I will make this as painless as possible. Do you have any last requests?" Sanguine said solemnly. "Yes, a few, one don't use this more than once, the distance you will travel will put a massive strain on your body. And Two hand me that cup I want one last drink before I am to say my final farewell."

Sanguine handed him the cup of coffee by his bedside, so he can have one last drink before Sanguine's semblance took the life of the last person who was like a parent to him. Ozpin handed him a scroll and said "That is so you can convince my past self. I am ready to meet my maker thank you Sanguine for the comfort you have brought me in my final years of life."

Sanguine nodded and soon the room was in cased by a blinding light as he place his hand on his friend's shoulder a took his semblance and his life. Soon the light subsided and the room returned to normal just with a very dead Ozpin. Sanguine walked out just as the nurses rushed in to check to see if they could save him. To no avail.

Sanguine stood in Ozpin's old office right now morning the loss of the last and possibly only friend. He straighten himself after a few minutes of silence because he didn't know how or at least didn't remember how to shed tears at a loss of someone dear to him. He activated the new semblance he took from Ozpin and the world grew dark.

When he could see light again he was standing in the past looking at a very confused Ozpin staring at him while talking to a man Sanguine knew all too well which lead to the next series of events of which was Sanguine's fist connecting to Ironwood's ribs. "I'm sorry that is for the future you becoming an outright bastard and sabotaging Ozpin's chance of becoming a council member."

Ozpin looked sternly at Sanguine and back with an apologetic look at Ironwood. "Sorry about that Ironwood but as you can see our new guest clearly has some distaste towards you would you mind letting me reschedule this while we have a nice chat." Ironwood nodded and left the room.

"I thought I was the only one with that semblance. I'm sure you have a story so sit. Let's talk." Sanguine nodded and passed over the scroll future Ozpin handed him. "I'm sorry about that. I have a lot of pent up aggression at him, he was the only thing stopping you from becoming a council member because he didn't like your relationship with Glynda."

Ozpin flicked quickly flicked through the scroll. "So your name is Sanguine Rose, your weapon is your parents weapon fused and strangely enough this says nothing about your semblance just that it says when you use it, it leads to the death of the person you steal from. I'm curious about what it is but first thing's first do you mind telling me, **Why** you came to this time?"

Sanguine nodded and began to tell the tale of why he came back and his semblance, they talked for hours of what the future could possibly be, but it only felt like a few minutes. "But the thing I really want is to see my parents for the first time in fifteen years, I am sure though that mom will recognise her scythe a little bit so I send you a farewell for now old friend."

Right before Sanguine left Ozpin spoke up, "I'm sure my future self has already explained to you but revenge will never fill that void in your heart." Sanguine nodded and spoke again "Oh he also said to quite all those guilty pleasures of yours because they lead you to dying in a hospital bed with a long list of failing organs, I don't want to have to bury you again." Sanguine said with a sad look on his face, a look that said out of all he has done the only regrettable action was to bury Ozpin.

The walk to team RWBY's dorm was long mainly because he didn't know the full way, he got a lot of looks from students and teachers alike followed by a few murmurs of how cute he looks but he shrugs them off. He finally approached the door to hear some soft talking. He decided not to knock and just follow the beam of light that was coming from under the door due to a semblance he stole a few years back.

He reappeared on the other side of the door to be greeted with a sword he knew all too well held towards his throat. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" a raven haired Faunus spat at him.

"If you drop Gambol Shroud I will explain I promise I am not here to hurt any of you." Blake reluctantly lowered her sword after looking around to see her friends nodding but none of them trusted the new intruder.

"In order for you to understand I need you guys to have an open mind." Sanguine started, "My name is Sanguine Rose and I am the child of Ruby over there and Weiss who is next to her." He said and causing Yang to look back at her little sister and back to Sanguine.

"Well Rubes do you mind telling me when you or the Ice princess got pregnant and gave birth to a very handsome looking twenty something year old." Yang said without her signature smirk on her face. Ruby looked back at Yang and said in hurt "I don't know but you can't hit on him **if** he is your nephew, but I assume in about twenty years he will be one."

"Well that depends on what month this is?" Sanguine said looking around for a calendar. Weiss was the first to break the silence saying "It is mid-September and we are second year students." Causing Sanguine to smirk, "Actually aunt Yang, Mom is already pregnant with me, about one month along because her and Mother tried an ancient ritual that was supposed to bring great pleasure or something, their future selves didn't actually tell me what it was originally and I don't personally want to know." Sanguine said holding the bridge of his nose.

Ruby looked shocked between Weiss and Sanguine, "How does he know that thing more importantly Ruby why haven't you gotten yourself a pregnancy test if you are ONE MONTH LATE." Weiss shouted at Ruby. Ruby began to stutter "W-w-well sorry for assuming it was too far-fetched for a girl to get another girl pregnant." Ruby said defensively looking back between her son or at least soon to be son and Weiss.

"Well Weiss, you knocked up my baby sister, what do you plan to do about it?" Yang said still with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Look I can prove I am your son when I turned 6 you both gave me duplicates of your weapons and helped me fuse them to form Crescent Moon, if aunt Blake promises not to cut my head off I will take it out and you can see the unique similarities because they both are your weapons fused." Blake nodded her head signifying that she feels safe enough for him to take out his weapon.

Sanguine quickly took out his weapon and held it out for them to see, and like he said it looks like Crescent Rose with a large Dust cylinder and painted black with white trim on the blade and regrettably it still held some of Adam's Blood on the blade. **'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please say they don't notice that or at least think it is part of the design.' **Sanguine thought as Ruby quickly flicked a switch at the side to drop the cylinders and notice an inscription. She beckons Weiss over to take a look at it. The inscription was beautifully done with a signature of Weiss and Ruby.

It Read: "Dear Sanguine, we both knew how you kept practicing with our weapons when you thought you were alone so we decided to give you duplicates of them to do as you wish, we both suggest make them your own, a person's soul is always inside the weapon and these hold both of your mothers so put yours into it. We will always love you, your mothers, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee."

"Yang I think he may be telling the truth because on Crescent Rose I just keep spare ammo there and it has both mine and Weiss' signature." Ruby said in disbelief showing Yang the inscription. "Wait, you said Aunt Blake. Does that mean me and Blake get married?" Yang askes full of curiosity and hope.

"Yes you two do and force me to be the ring bearer despite both mom and mother's detest of the idea because they thought I should have been theirs but I was only a young kid when they got married shortly after they graduated Beacon because Mother thought it was her responsibility because, both her and mom didn't want me to stay with granddad Xiao Long and with great Uncle Qrow because they didn't want me to become a killer but both of them wanted me to." Sanguine said matter of factually.

That was when Blake noticed the blood on the blade and took a step back. "Why is there blood on that blade and why does it smell like it is a Faunus?" She screamed angrily.

"Fuck. I was hoping you wouldn't notice that but I promise the bastard whose blood that is deserved it because he not only killed both of my mothers in front of me the day I turned 8 but drove you and aunt Yang to suicide, And you know the bastard on a personal level supposedly I think his name was Adam Taurus." Sanguine spoke defensively. Causing all of team RWBY to gasp, no one sure how they should react to it.

"Young man you will tell us the purpose of this now or I swear twenty three years old or not I will smack you." Weiss said breaking the silence. So Sanguine told them his story how he killed Weiss and Ruby in front of Sanguine to demoralise both him and the other members of team RWBY, how he was trained to become the best assassin, how he slowly killed the members of the White Fang because he was told to, how Adam sent Blake great details of what he did to drive her to the brinks of despair that lead ultimately lead to Blake to suicide and in turn lead Yang down the same path.

"Sooo, what you are saying is we die horribly because Blake crushes a man's heart because he was paranoid and forced my every so handsome son to kill for him." Ruby spoke trying to clarify the situation. "Yes mom, but also no, because he didn't know originally you had any connection to Blake but wanted to use me as a hostage to get Grandpa Schnee to bank role the whole Coup of the White Fang. When he learned the connection he started to crush both Yang and Blake mentally in the end Yang had no one to turn to because I was missing Granddad Xiao Long died with great Uncle Qrow trying to rescue me, their Daughter died at a young age due to a rouge Grimm attack and she found what Adam sent Blake for Years so she took her life."

They look to Yang and she didn't know how to react to the news she would kill herself but Blake just grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "That is the reason I travelled back so I can kill that bastard before he has the chance to ruin our family." With that Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and walked up to Sanguine to smack him in quick succession.

"Don't you dear die if you go down this path I will not ever want to bury my son despite the fact you are yet to be born." Ruby said angrily and then wrapped him in a hug that Weiss joined in. For the first time in a long time a tear left Sanguine's eyes. "What the hell is coming out of my eyes? And why do I feel warm inside?" Sanguine asks to the group rubbing his eyes. He felt happy for the first time in a long time.

"They are tears Dolt Junior and as for the warm feeling it is a family love." The pet name made Sanguine cry louder. "I have waited fifteen years for those two words said to me. As for the crying I know what it is, I did it when I saw both you and mom die in front of me. Those images and being splattered in your blood isn't something I can ever get out of my mind no matter how hard I tried, and believe me I did try."

Ruby and Weiss both noticed something hidden behind his red undercoat of hair and white overcoat. Weiss pushed the hair aside from his left eye and gasped at the gruesome sight. His left eye was coated in burns and scars. The only thing that marred his flawless skin, "Who did this to you?" Weiss spoke in between sobs.

"Some I did to get the sight of my dead parents out but most Adam caused I can barely see out of it hence why my hair was covering it." Sanguine said coldly as he fixed his hair.

Ruby was next to break the silence, "What do you mean some was caused by you? Don't tell me because you saw use die that you tried to kill yourself!" Sanguine remained silent. Signifying exactly what both of his mother's worst fears, both of them hugged him harder and more securely trying to remove all dark thoughts he has ever had.

Yang and Blake joined the hug to make this a big family moment, which Yang had to ruin with, "You still need to get a pregnancy test there Rubes in case this little shit is lying." Ruby gasped at the now awkward moment and glared daggers at Yang. "What does my son possible have to gain from lying? I'm pretty sure he is the best proof; I'm just worried about what to do now, or at least when I give birth."

They broke up the hug and Sanguine spoke again "Well I stay with Granddad Xiao Long till you and Mother Graduate and marry which caused Grandpa Schnee reluctantly buy you two a house because Grandma Schnee didn't want you out of their lives." The two girls smirked and hugged each other.

Sleep came easy to the couples of team RWBY but not to Sanguine who just stared at the ceiling as he lay on the floor clutching the area around his left eye thinking about how he will make this younger version of Adam pay for the crimes he will commit against himself and his family.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so that was the first chapter of the new fic I got inspired to write, I don't know how frequently I will write this because I still have my other RWBY fic and a Final Fantasy 13 one. As always let me know what you guys think via review or something it does help because it lets me know what you guy's think of this and helps me write it faster.**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay seeing as the last chapter got a descent reception so I decided to write this chapter continuing the story before I write the next chapter of 'Enter Team MMFN.' Oh and those of you who don't know what Sanguine means it is Blood red but also means cheerful and full of life.**

Chapter 2: Ray of…

It was still dark out when Sanguine woke up. Quickly looking out the window then followed by a few quick calculations in his head he concluded it was about six in the morning. **'A full three and a half hours sleep it must be my birthday.'** He joked dryly in his head. He started to cough until his throat was raw, looking down he noticed a few small drops of blood and rushed to the bathroom where another coughing fit took place.

Ruby who was awake during this whole episode decided to gently nudge the sleeping heiress awake, as the heiress awoke she let out a small glare at her girlfriend until she heard the coughing. Ruby got up and walked towards the bathroom shortly followed by Weiss. They turned the lights on in the bathroom and let out an audible gasp at what they saw, it was their son coughing up blood into the sink.

Once the coughing subsided, Sanguine was the first to break the silence. "Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you guys. You can go back to bed… I'll clean up this mess." He stated apologetically. "What do you need to be sorry for dear, I was already up. Are you okay?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone that only a mother has or at least a mother soon to be.

"I'm fine it is just a small side effect of using Ozpin's semblance. If someone of a weak body uses it the die almost instantly, as for Ozpin when he uses it he is bed redden for a week." Sanguine stated to try and calm his mothers. "Right then you go lay on Ruby's old bed while I clean this up and in an hour or so we can go get something to eat." Weiss said as she tried to usher the young man out of the room to no avail.

"No Mother I have been branded to the point where I need to clean this… so you two go back to bed and try to get some rest, before your school day starts." Sanguine said with a look of regret on his face as he grabbed a sponge under the sink and began scrubbing the now marred porcelain sink filled with some of his blood. "If there is even a single mark I will be punished again… FUCK, why did it have to be a white sink." He muttered to himself while trying to control himself so he wouldn't break out in violent shakes from bad memories.

"Relax, no one is going to punish you just… hand me the sponge…" Ruby said softly as not to startle the young man. "Son please, say, none of your family were the ones… to… punish you, for getting a sink dirty?" Weiss asked filled with genuine curiosity mixed with rage hoping he wouldn't say yes.

"Don't worry about that Snow Queen it is a White Fang tactic to break soul and judging by the marks on his body he wasn't an easy one to break." Blake said coldly, pulling away the panicking man saying repeatedly in a hushed whispered "die Tat vergeben."

Weiss thought a moment and spoke up angrily "This is all because of your crazy ex so no 'the deed' isn't forgiven." Causing the man to rush back to the sink and continue his scrubbing. "You see Ice princess he will continue that until there isn't a sink or until you, ruby or me says he is forgiven in Atlasian and I doubt Ruby knows enough to get him to stop so if I do it again please don't say otherwise." Blake spoke back with just as much Venom.

Weiss broke the silence and said "die Tat vergeben." Loudly enough for the people in the room to hear it, causing the young man to relax and pull out a knife and place the apex of the knife to his arm and pressed down holding in a scream of pain. When two pairs of hands stopped him, one is pulling the arm with the knife away and the other pulling the arm with the wound away.

"The FUCK Blake, what was that." Weiss said with a new found white hot anger. "It was because he couldn't sense us while we approached him while he was coughing." Blake said as she walked up and pried the knife out of Sanguine's hand taking a long look at it. "Hmm this is the first leader of the White Fang's knife meaning he must have been in their good books because as of right know only a select few know where this is kept, oh and Fehler passieren."

Weiss and Ruby relaxed as Sanguine stopped struggling, Ruby softly spoke up "What does _that_ mean?" to which Weiss quickly responded "Mistakes Happen." The three women brought Sanguine to Weiss' bed and sat him down, Blake lifting up his shirt to show all the scars and brandings of when he didn't comply.

"I may hate you Weiss but you and Ruby have a strong willed son if he can withstand all of that and continue to fight the three of us off. You see the assassins in particular are taught to never leave a mark **anywhere** hence the scrubbing because he thought he would receive another mark and judging by the way these are most are self-inflicted because after that last one there…" she says pointing to one across his chest.

"That would probably be the last one he received before he fled and started his own… Let's say 'Shit list' and so I'm guessing if he couldn't clean it he continued to punish himself." Blake said clinically. "Blake if I ever see this Adam guy I swear he will wish Sanguine caught him first." Ruby stated with a pure sadistic gleam in her eye catching both Blake and Weiss off guard.

Yang who had remained asleep during the episode in the bathroom got up and walked into the now vacated room while the others talked and came back out yelling "WHO EVER LEFT THAT BLOOD IN THE SINK CAN CLEAN IT." Causing Weiss and Blake began chanting "die Tat vergeben." Over and over again as the held him down, Ruby meanwhile glared daggers… no swords at Yang and that is still an understatement.

"Thanks Yang we just got him to calm down and you had to go and do that look at the difficulty Weiss and Blake are having because you couldn't stand to see a little blood for like an hour before one of us could clean it." Yang looked hurt not sure at what was the cause of her sister's aggression towards her.

"Look, Yang I just found out my son was a stud last night woke up to find him coughing up blood and panicking thinking I would drag a knife across him for leaving a small amount of blood and to top it off because your Girlfriend snuck up on him he attempted to stab himself and he may not look strong but it took me and Weiss pulling both arms in another direction to get him to stop and you go and OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH now he thinks he will be punished." Ruby let go a sigh after she got that speech out summarising the last half an hour or so to her clueless sister.

"Well I feel like a horse's ass now. Never mind I'll clean it." Yang said feeling as big as an ant in the wake of her angry sister's rant. She strolled into the bathroom and closed the door once she saw Weiss and Blake managed to calm the man down a bit.

The room was left in silence until there was the sound of pounding on the door and an angry person on the other side. Sanguine curled up into a ball in front of Weiss' headboard clutching his knees to his chin muttering "es tut mir leid Sir Adam" Weiss walked up to the door and flung it open angrily staring down an equally angry Nora followed by staring at an angry Pyrrha.

"Weiss quick Question because Blake won't answer it what does 'es tut mir leid Sir Adam' mean because it makes me want to gut him more if it is what I think it is." Said staring between the three girls, "Don't worry Ruby I think I may kill him. He is asking for forgiveness." The two girls at the door continued to stare at them angrily.

"IT IS BARELY SEVEN O CLOCK IN THE MORNING WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT THIS TIME." Nora yelled at them expecting them to shrink into a smaller size, but Weiss wasn't having that kind of hate right now and yelled back three fold. "OH I'M SORRY THAT A MOTHER CANT BE WORRIED WHEN HER TIME TRAVELING SON SEES ATROCITIES ONE OF WHICH INVOLVES ME AND RUBY BEING KILLED IN FRONT OF HIM AND KIDNAPPED BY THE WHITE FANG AND BRUTALLY PUNISHED BECAUSE HE LEFT A SPECK OF DIRT IN HIS PATH TO THE POINT HE THOUGH ME AND RUBY WOULD CUT HIM WHEN HE COUGHS UP A BIT OF BLOOD!" Nora and Pyrrha began to stutter and gasp for words that just never formed correctly.

"AND TO TOP IT OF RUBY'S DENSE SISTER BROUGHT UP THE BLOOD AFTER WE JUST CALMED HIM DOWN AND GOT HIM TO DROP A KNIFE POINTED AT HIS ARM AND NOW YOU TWO HAVE HIM BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS. SO YOU TWO TELL ME WHY WE ARE SHOUTING AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING… GO ON." Weiss seeming ever larger of a threat they turned to Ruby to seek some form of kindness in her eyes but cringed when all they saw was a rage that made them want tempt the heiress into a a deeper rage because she might show some mercy.

"Sorry won't happen again…" Nora said looking down trying to avoid eye contact with either of Ruby and Weiss. "… Wait did you say son?" Pyrrha spoke up no curious trying to pass the couple standing in the way. "Yes I said son now if you don't mind me and Ruby are going to try and convince him we won't ever harm him like the White Fang did to train him to become a killer. We may see you down in the cafeteria." Weiss said fully irritated by the duo at the door.

"Sorry Snowflake but I got to see him I bet he looks hideous and is deformed…" Nora says as she pushes past Weiss and Ruby and gasps for air when she sees Sanguine curled up into a ball on Weiss' bed. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HE IS SO GOD DAMN CUTE PYRRHA YOU GOT TO SEE HOW HOT HE LOOKS." Nora squeals and flails her arms to get the taller women to look over at the bed.

"How on Remnant can you to have a child but not only that how can he be so handsome." Pyrrha asks Weiss. "Well me and Ruby tried to spice things up involving an ancient ritual but turns out it got Ruby pregnant and she is supposedly a month along according to the man not only you two are falling for but Yang tried to get with last night." Weiss cringed at the thought of Sanguine being forced into incest because Yang didn't believe he was Ruby's son.

Blake pushes the two curious girls out of the room and closed the door. "Right he calmed down a bit. By the way Ruby… learn at least a bit Atlasian." They walked back over to the man in the fiddle position, "I'm sorry you had to see that… normally I pride myself on being emotionless but seeing all of you again must have brought back both good and bad memories." Sanguine said seeking no sympathy for breaking down like he did.

"Well I know I would have done the same so… don't worry and go get changed so we can all get something to eat." Ruby said placing her hand gently on his shoulder. Snapping him out of a small daze, once Yang left the bathroom Sanguine stepped in avoiding the urge to look into the sink in case it might bring up worse memories.

He stepped out and the girls were fully dressed in their school uniforms ready to start their days. Sanguine walked over and put on his cloak and holsters Crescent Moon. "I was meaning to ask you but why did you name your weapon Crescent Moon kid," Yang askes.

"Because the main base is of Crescent Rose and Mother always said the white in my hair reminded her of the pale moon light that is guaranteed to descend unto us every night." Sanguine answered as he held open the door for the girls to walk out, Yang and Blake walked out first holding hands and talking quietly then Ruby and Weiss dragging Sanguine Quickly out once they saw team JNPR's door begin to open and ran.

"Why are you dragging me mom?" Sanguine pouted. "Because thus far your aunt has hit on you as well as Pyrrha and Nora and I will be damned if you ruin their relationships," Weiss quipped. "Umm who are Pyrrha and Nora should I know them?" Sanguine asked as they turned a corner he was pushed against a wall.

"Tell me your joking or at least don't tell me they die." Ruby says through gritted teeth. "What no, or they may. Hell I may have even killed them but between you two constantly going on missions and celebrating holidays at home your friends rarely came over so I never met them or at least I don't remember them. Now can we continue to go get food I am hungry? and I need to talk to Ozpin later."

"Right sorry, come on." Ruby said as she grabbed His hand and walked down to the cafeteria. "Can you both stop holding my hands I am twenty three years old not nine." Sanguine said irritated. "Yes but when you are nine we are dead so sorry for making up for lost times." Weiss said with a small bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Low blow mother, while you are at it I have some more traumatic memories if you want to dig up, how about our first pet dog Grandpa Schnee ran over in front of me… wow I just realised that a lot of shit happens to me that would drive others to jumping of the top of White Castle." Sanguine said as he laughed. "Well my dad is an awful man." Weiss said with a completely serious face.

"I was joking Cuddles died trying to pry my leg out of a crevasse he fell in just as you two got there. And to help me through it you baked me cookies and mom didn't take any despite how much she wanted to." Sanguine said shocked someone could say that about family. "WAIT Ruby doesn't take cookies from someone!" Nora screamed as the rest of team JNPR turn the corner.

"Well no I was four and just saw my dog plummet a few hundred feet trying to save me, and you guys are?" Sanguine asked.

"I'm Nora, you cutie" Nora says as she runs up and hugs Sanguine around the waist. "I'm Pyrrha and the quite man giving you a death glare is Jaune and the other man prying Nora of you is Ren." Pyrrha says walking up and inspecting Sanguine with a fine tooth comb. "Why is someone giving me a death glare? …all be it a pretty poor one." Sanguine asks.

"Because you prove I will never get with Weiss and how can you be sooo cool and you may just steal every other girl here." Jaune says waking up and stepping in between Pyrrha and Sanguine. "Wait you and Mother dated and besides I have no intention of taking anyone." Sanguine said putting his hands up defensively.

"Wait no we never dated and if you do get a girl so help me if you get her pregnant." Weiss said angrily. "Like you did to Ruby," Ren spoke up causing Weiss to glare at him. "You did shout it loudly in a quite dorm area." Ren said defending how he got the information.

"Fine then yes how I knocked Ruby up." Weiss said sarcastically. "That reminds me Ruby we are going to get some tests and if what he says is true we have a few calls to make." Weiss said looking at Ruby sorrowfully. "What does he have to gain from lying? Plus… I… am kind of about a month late." Ruby saying the last part softly so only Weiss could hear, causing Weiss to blush a little.

They sat in quite as they ate when they were done Weiss and Ruby went off to go to the pharmacy the keep on campus and Sanguine walked to Ozpin's office.

"Oz I need a job because I need a cover story and this will be easy to keep an eye out for the group I am hunting." Sanguine said looking Ozpin straight in the eyes. "Well we do need a new defence teacher but why should I give it to you because according to my future self you are somewhat emotionally unstable due to years of being forced to repress it."

"Because who better to help you defend yourself against killer creatures than a man who was forced to become a killer and as for the emotional situation I am aware of it hell I had an episode this morning so I have people who can help me get passed these pent up feelings." Sanguine retorted. "True so for temporary reasons I will have a teacher sit in with you until they deem you safe, you start Monday. I suppose you are fine sleeping in the same room as team RWBY."

"Yes Oz and I am fine with someone sitting in in case I do break down in fact it puts my mind at ease. So if you need anything just send me a message on my scroll." Sanguine said bowing his head as he stepped towards Ozpin's door. "Oh and if you can tell your Parents not to shout violently at other teams before half seven at least," Ozpin asks causing Sanguine to just nod.

As Sanguine walked back he got tackled by Pyrrha and Nora. "Ahh I could have killed you." Sanguine shouts at the two girls. "Sorry but we just need to see you up close and we figured that if Ruby or Weiss was here they would kill us," Pyrrha says holding Sanguine down.

"I may kill you what do you guys want? Don't you have boyfriends who would be pissed if they saw you like this." Sanguine says angrily. "Well no the two men you met this morning need to grow up and ask us and you are pretty hot so you can make them jealous." Nora says answering his question.

"Great now if you get off of me I will gladly get them to grow a set but if you don't all you will cause is a body count. That. Is. It." Sanguine says looking the two women straight in the eyes. Pyrrha reluctantly got up and pulled Sanguine up shortly after her. "What do you mean you will get them to ask us out?" Pyrrha asks sceptically.

"Simple I say what I said this morning was a lie in front of my parents and I will go after you two if they don't beat me to it and I then run off faking like I'm looking for you. And I will do this tomorrow because there isn't any school so it gives you optimum time." Sanguine says explaining his plan and goes into further detail as they walked towards the dorm.

Sanguine bid them farewell as he opened the RWBY dorm to instantly close it and walk into the JNPR dorm before Pyrrha could close it.

"Umm okay you can come in here Sanguine but do you mind explaining what that was about." Pyrrha asks.

"Well I would but if I did I would need to do it in a psychiatrist office because I hope they were just naked wrestling." Sanguine cringes at the memory of his mothers in a naked embrace. "Ahh yeah I suppose we should say they go at it like rabbits so Weiss got all the rooms Sound Proofed so we couldn't hear them." Nora says placing her hand on Sanguine's shoulder.

There was a fast knock on JNPR's door. Sanguine walked over to it and opened it to get pulled out by Weiss and Ruby closed the door behind him. "Sorry you had to see that but we got so happy after we saw the results and I assume you already know but…" Weiss said and Ruby chimed in "I'm pregnant." Causing Sanguine to smack his head against a near by wall.

"So let me get this straight you found out I will be coming in about eight months and decided to go at it like some rabbits… thanks… did you at least call Granddad Xiao Long?" Sanguine says getting ready to smack his head against a wall again.

"No we… um… kind of got distracted… and well you know the rest." Ruby said kicking the ground lightly. "I don't think I can every un-see that. By the way I am a new teacher here so if I catch it again I swear you both are going into detention." Sanguine said after one more hit to the wall with his head again.

"You do that and I ground you for a week." Weiss said. "Can't ground me if I'm not born yet Mother and Ozpin says no screaming before half seven in the morning." Sanguine says back. "Sanguine Lux Rose I swear to you I will try" Weiss says angrily at Sanguine.

"I… I… I don't recall every telling you my middle name." Sanguine says with a pure curiosity of how they found out about his middle name. "One I am you Mother and Two me and Ruby decide if she could name you I get to give you your middle name and vice versa. So I long since decided that I would name one child after the light they will give me so… Lux."

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah the start was semi intentional with his complete breakdown but when I realised how long it was it was already over a thousand words and now it is nearly four thousand. Like always let me know what you guys think about this and the next thing I will upload is the next chapter of 'Enter Team MMFN.' Till then,**

**Timmydog out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I may have lied about uploading the next of the MMFN story but my argument is this story has a better reception plus do you guy's reading this, really care? As always the only character that is mine is Sanguine the rest belong to Monty Oum and the staff at Rooster Teeth.**

Chapter 3: A Simple Call.

Ruby, Weiss and Sanguine sat around Ruby's scroll waiting for the call to go through. The feelings in the room are varied from Ruby panicking to how her dad will take the news to Weiss panicking on how Ruby feels to Sanguine just not caring about the situation. After a few minutes that felt like hours the caller answered,

"Hey Ruby how is my little joy doing, to what do I owe the pleasure of the good daughter to call me?" A man on the other end who the occupants in the room knew fully well as Taiyang, "Daddy that isn't nice to say, for all you know Yang could be here right now." Ruby said with a huge pout on her face.

"Well she knows I don't mean it. So do you mind telling me why you called not like I mind but the last time you called Yang was in hospital from fighting… don't tell me she is in hospital again or worse… I don't think I can handle that kind of shock." The older man on the other end began to go on a rant to just as quickly get shot down by Ruby.

"No daddy, Yang is fine but I have good news and potentially life threatening news. Which would you like to hear first?" Ruby ended it with a soft giggle to try and cover up her nervousness. "Potentially life threatening for whom might I ask first?"

There was a short pause before Ruby answered, "Well me, Weiss and You. In that order." A sigh could be heard from the other end before the boisterous man replied, "Well I want to die after I get the good news so go with that first."

Ruby let out a sigh because she could prolong the inevitable. "Well my team are the best in the entire school; they even need to bring teachers in to fight against us if we want to spar." A hearty chuckle could be heard for it to be removed just as quickly. "That is great, no what is this 'potentially life threatening' news?"

To Ruby the next seconds felt like the longest in her life, how long has it been she didn't know but she had to tell her dad. "Well remember that bet you had with uncle Qrow about which one of us would get pregnant and you both unanimously said Yang and she said me…"

"Ruby if this is going where I think it is going you may give me a heart attack and when I survive that I'm heading straight there to smack that person upside the head." Taiyang said for the first time in a long time being dead serious.

"Well dad I-I-I'm pregnant…" There was nothing but silence on the other end followed by a bit of fumbling around. "Ruby tell me this is a joke. I thought you and Weiss were happy together."

"What dad it isn't and me and Weiss love each other in fact she is the one who got me pregnant because we dabbled in some rituals we shouldn't have!" insulted by the fact her dad thought her love For Weiss was non-existent, "Ruby can you put on Weiss for a second I just want to have a chat with her." Taiyang said eerily calm.

"I'm here Mister Xiao Long." Weiss spoke up no clutching Ruby's hand for dear life. "Good, Weiss um mind explaining the situation to me I think Ruby came down with a sudden case of Dumbass." Taiyang spoke.

"Actually what she said was true." Weiss says cringing, hoping that Ruby's dad takes it well because he could receive news better than her own Father. "Weiss, I'm getting on the next airship to Vale and in particular Beacon in that time I hope you both come to your senses and I don't have to skin alive the heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation." Than all that came in from the other end was a dial tone.

Ruby looked to Weiss and said "Well I think that went well because he wants to visit."

"WELL, THEM MAN WANTS TO KILL ME." Weiss Screams causing Ruby to nervously giggle. "Well I'm going to have to side with mom right now because Granddad Xiao Long won't kill you because you make Ruby happy. By the way Aunt Yang can you come out now and stop trying to hide your aura." Sanguine spoke up for the first time since Ruby started to dial her dad.

"Sorry I figured if they saw me it would discourage them a bit." Yang spoke up stepping out from behind the bathroom door. "How much did you hear Yang?" Ruby asks hoping her sister would back her up.

"All of it and boy does dad sound pissed but I'm sure if your beautiful son here explains the situation a bit better he will understand… at least I hope, I don't want to lose a sister and Ice Queen once she developed a heart." Yang spoke just outside of Weiss' range to hit her.

"Well if I am to explain the situation to Granddad Xiao Long I have to go tell Pyrrha and Nora our plan is off for the time being." Sanguine said as he slipped out before the other three could question him further. He knocked on the door waiting for it to open but wasn't greeted by one of the girls but by Jaune.

"What do you want Mister Soooo Cool." Jaune said sarcastically. "Well I was going to steal away any hope you had with my Parents but as I can see that already did itself so I will settle with talking to Pyrrha." Sanguine spoke to the shorter man, with just as much sarcasm in his voice.

"Pyrrha there is an awful man at the door for you!" Jaune said shouting into the room. "And so you know I have both of your parents on speed dial." Jaune said in a hushed voice so only Sanguine could hear him. "Oh I'm shaking by the way they are kind of busy talking right now so they wouldn't answer" Sanguine said in a just as hushed voice intentionally mocking Jaune.

That is when Pyrrha walks up to the door and taps Jaune on the shoulder to let him know it is alright. "I thought the plan is for tomorrow!?" Pyrrha says as she shuts the door.

"It was before Mom called Granddad and got told the great news that he wants to visit tomorrow and I got told I had to tell him my story so he will believe them!" Sanguine says back with clear irritation in his voice. "Jaune stop eavesdropping or I swear I will shove my scythe so far up your ass I'll be able to pick your noise with it." Sanguine spoke and both him and Pyrrha could hear a loud falling noise coming from team JNPR's dorm.

"So here is how I will help you, let's go inside." Sanguine said as he opened the door to JNPR's room. Both of them walked inside and Sanguine noticed that the room was only occupied with Jaune and Nora. **'This actually works out better.'** Sanguine thought, and began leading Jaune and Pyrrha towards the closet undenounced to them but Nora just sat there and giggled. When they got to the closet he opened the doors and shoved the two people in and slammed the doors shut.

"Right I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I'm not letting you guys out before you tell each other how you feel." Sanguine said as he slid down the door still blocking their escape. "Hah YOU guys should kiss and thank this man the tension between you two is unreal." Nora chimed in.

"Nora you are next so don't dig your grave too deep because these two will gladly help me then." Sanguine spoke and once he mentioned how Nora well be next she quickly made a dash to the door but got her leg caught by Sanguine. "It wouldn't be fair on them if they had to and you didn't." Sanguine says as he pulls her closer and forces her to sit down next to him.

"You are a lot stronger and more agile than you look I guess Weiss wasn't wrong when she said that." Nora said sulking. "Well years of being trained to kill Humans, Faunus and Grimm kind of has a way of doing that." Sanguine said as he pulled out his scroll to look at the time.

After about two hours the heard Jaune knock on the door of the closet, "Okay guys we talked now can you let us out?" Pyrrha spoke with a small bit of panting in her tone. "Okay but text Ren because as soon as I get up Nora is going to try and bolt for the door. I'm standing in 3… 2… 1… NOW!" Sanguine said as he jumped up and grabbed Nora before she could get far.

The door opened to reveal Jaune with lipstick marks over his face that wasn't there at the beginning and Pyrrha stepped out putting her scroll back in her pocket. "Let me go or I'll bite you Sanguine!" Nora yells as she flails around trying to break free. "Go ahead and bite that would probably be the least painful thing to ever happen to me since I was like six." Sanguine said as he sat down and put Nora down and she bit his hand causing blood to trail down his hand.

The newly formed couple recoiled a bit in horror because there was no other reaction since Nora clamped her jaws on Sanguine's hand.

"D-d-doesn't that hurt? Like I'm great full because you got me and Pyrrha together but I'm in pain looking at it." Jaune said holding his own hand. "No what part of this is the least painful thing to happen to me for years did you miss. I have been burned, stabbed and beaten to within an inch of my life so a little girl having a fit because she doesn't want to confront her emotions isn't going to hurt even if she draws blood." Sanguine said without a bit of pain in his voice.

After a further few minutes of Nora fitting and biting she learned that it wasn't going to work until Ren walked in and Pyrrha pushed him into the same closet and Sanguine threw Nora in and slammed the doors before either of them could get out. "Right Ren I'm sure you have some questions but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the other two, you aren't getting out until you tell each other how you feel!" there was a bit of hitting on the door from Nora mainly but then it died down and a faint muttering could be heard.

"I'm actually worried about that shouldn't you go get that checked or something." Pyrrha said getting Sanguine's hand to take a closer look. "After all these are deep enough for some stiches at least," Pyrrha said while adding up the minimum that they would need in her head to sew his hand back up.

"It is fine just give it a few minutes and my aura should take care of that what are a few more scars to me now." Sanguine said will a sorrowful look to his eyes and Jaune sat down next to him. "I know that look but trust me you may not feel it physically but it is still pretty bad." Jaune says taking Sanguine's hand.

"No offense but I doubt you know the true emotional pain I have suffered. I have seen both of my parents slaughtered in front of me, my granddad and great uncle killed trying to rescue me both my aunts committing suicide I had to watch as the life left all their eyes because one man wanted Blake to suffer. I was turned into a weapon for the White Fang to point at and pull the trigger and let me kill my way so I can have at least one meal a day. So when I say this small part of hand that is bleeding is fine trust me." Sanguine said pulling his hand from Jaune.

"Ahh so that is why you are an emotional tight ass but at least let me or Pyrrha patch that up so you mothers don't kill Nora." Sanguine reluctantly holds his hand out so the two could repair his hand. "I want whichever of you two is best with a needle to do it." Causing Pyrrha to hand Jaune the needle and thread, Sanguine just looked at Jaune. "Hey I grew up with seven sisters so you kind of have to develop a few skills like sewing."

Once his hand was stitched up and wrapped the continued the waiting game for about an hour when a knock was heard. "Right Sanguine we got our emotions sorted out but can all three of you leave for like an hour because we want some _alone _time." Nodding they all got up. "Nora count to ten slowly once we are done talking." Sanguine said pushing the other two out of the door and to RWBY's dorm.

"Guys we have guests for a bit because Nora and Ren are getting it on like Donkey Kong." Sanguine said as he opened the door to see his slightly angry parents staring at him and Yang laughing on her bed.

"Do you mind telling us what this 'Plan' is?" Weiss spoke with clear anger. Looking around like he did nothing, Sanguine said just that nothing, Pyrrha was the one to clarify, "Me and Nora wanted him to help get Jaune and Ren to grow up and he did just that to Nora's distaste."

Ruby then noticed then the bandages on Sanguine's hand, "I swear I will kill who did that to you so which one was it!" Sanguine sighed and held up his other hand hiding the injured one behind his back. "I actually told her to, to calm her down. And as I told these two hear I will be fine in about an hour. So where is Blake I thought she would be back by now?" Yang shrugged her shoulders and Ruby to glare at Pyrrha. Sanguine walked to the window and jumped out grabbing the tree and pulling himself up.

"Heh how did you know I was here." Blake said dryly without looking up from her book. "Well the long jest is if I concentrate I can see auras. So do you mind if I ask what about me that caused you to hate me so much the others won't come yet Jaune is chicken foot and Pyrrha is getting chewed out by my parents because I needed stiches in my hand."

"I don't hate you; I hate all White Fang members who will kill without second thought it just so happens to include." Blake said putting her book back into her bag.

"You know as well as I do I didn't have a chose if I wanted to live and if it makes you feel any better, from my actions after I left the White Fang the Faunus are no longer discriminated as heavily because I was the evil both sides recognised but only if they were truly corrupted beyond hope of salvation. I was the Reaper in the White Fang who killed whoever they pointed me at then I turned and I became known as the Reaper of unjust souls." Sanguine said as he sat down in front of Blake so she knows he won't try anything to harm her.

Blake sighed and looked Sanguine in the eye to try and see if there was any form of a lie but couldn't find it all she could see is how much suffering he caused and the remorse he felt for most. "It actually does make me feel a little bit better but there will always be some form of hate." Blake said looking off into space. "Hey twenty years is a long time and by the way if I didn't screw over too much Mother gets you a job on the broad of the Schnee Dust to get ethical treatment of the Faunus and the White Fang lose all credibility and only the hard core people turn to them."

This new piece of information causing Blake to chuckle at the thought because just under a year ago she was terrified to show her Faunus heritage and now she hears that because she shows it she helps all of her kind out. They both then just laid back and watched the night time sky. "Hey Sanguine did we ever do this kind of thing before… you know?" Blake asks without adverting her gaze.

"Yeah whenever I stayed with you and aunt Yang we would do this every night and you would both take turns telling me stories until I fell asleep because I couldn't until I heard at least one." Sanguine said with a stray tear falling out of his eye which he quickly brushed away. "Right hey all are probably wondering where we are and Jaune and Pyrrha have probably gone back to their room." Sanguine said getting up and turning around and offered his hand to help Blake up who took it and he pulled her up. They both went in through the window first was Blake then Sanguine to see the other members asleep. Blake crawled into her bed next to Yang and Sanguine just laid down on the floor and used his cloak as a blanket. Sleep approached easily to them.

The next morning the whole team was awoken to loud banging on the door and Taiyang Yelling on the other side. "Ruby, get up now we need to talk." When Yang flung opened the door she just hugged him and muttered "You and Uncle Qrow owe me half a million Lien." Taiyang pushed past his eldest daughter to see Weiss and Ruby still holding each other and Sanguine laying on the floor.

"Ruby get out of their right now and explain this to me I think my scroll is a bit broken… and who is this man." Taiyang said with a rage that caused his eyes glow a dark shade of red. Ruby and Weiss untangled and Ruby said, "We can talk later Daddy but I'm pretty sure you don't want to see me and my girlfriend naked so can you leave the room for a bit and take Sanguine with you."

"SO he has a name good to know before I kick his ass." Taiyang says clearly irritated. "That wouldn't be in your best interest Mister Xiao Long and if you wait a bit we will explain everything for you." Weiss said as Sanguine wrapped his cloak around him and walked out to shortly be followed by Taiyang.

"I swear on all that is holy and unholy that if **You** knocked my baby up I will kill you so bad your grandparents will feel it." Taiyang said with clear anger.

"Yeah great to know give me a second…" Sanguine said, "Yang stop eavesdropping is that a new thing here or something." They both heard what sounded like Yang falling and hitting the floor and running back to Blake. Shortly after Ruby opened the door with a skip in her step with Weiss following her, Ruby walked up and hugged her dad. "Hey daddy did you have a nice trip."

"No because I rushed her because my youngest daughter got pregnant and I'm assuming it is this jackass." He said pointing to Sanguine as Weiss and Sanguine walked ahead to the cafeteria.

"No daddy it was Weiss because we tried this weird ritual that was supposed to make the sex amazing but it evidently has a side effect." Ruby said holding onto her dad's arm. "But… how and then who is he." He says as he points again to Sanguine. "We will tell you once we sit down because it is a long story."

Once in they got their food and sat down, "So talk I want to know who the fuck this is." Taiyang says with his arms crossed and staring at the trio.

"Well to put it simple time traveling son of these two" Sanguine says causing the two girls in question to blush. "Wait so you are telling me that you time travelled because these two conceived you via a ritual that they shouldn't have done." Taiyang said sceptically.

"No I travelled to stop a mass family tragedy that involves me killing a lot of people." Sanguine said Sternly as he sipped his coffee. "What do you mean mass family tragedy?" So Sanguine began his story once more, the good parts but not going to deep into the bad parts in case he would bring up bad memories again.

"Well that is kind of a lot to take in but somewhat believable because my daughter conceived with another woman. Which brings me to my next bit what do you plan to do now Schnee?" Taiyang asks as he changed his gaze back to Weiss who instantly shrunk three sizes under the man's gaze.

Sanguine spoke up again, "If the timeline is consistent they marry shortly after they graduate Beacon and during the time before that I am living with you and great-uncle Qrow until about a year after their marriage they develop a name that is notorious for being the best huntress duo in history quickly over shadowing the past generations."

Taiyang just stared at the trio and nodded his head in approval. "Well my Grandson does look like he is a lady killer and lethal to enemies at that." He shouted with a chuckle.

"Not you too daddy, First Yang and now you who next uncle Qrow or maybe Yang's mother, hmm how about Glynda Goodwitch." Ruby said sarcastically. "Ruby leave the jokes to me and Yang because clearly Goodwitch is a raging lesbian and I can admire him I raise him during the important years thank you very much." Taiyang said with a smug nod.

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah I figured that the best way to get couples to confess their feelings when both people are too scared to admit it is a closet and lock them in it till they confess it is a lot easier than seeing them dance around their feelings for so long. Like always leave a review or just let me know what you guy's think in general. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay first thing is first I'm going to direct this part at the anonymous reviewer. As for you other readers don't be afraid to review we are all entitled to our own opinion and I will not stop you from voicing yours.**

**Yes I am aware she is 15 in the show but that is her first year and first semester at Beacon. Her birthday isn't known to anyone except Monty I assume. For the sake of argument let's say she is 17 which isn't uncommon for girls to be pregnant at that age these days which I don't condone unless the couple plan to be together for the child's sake.**

**Like always I don't own RWBY, the God known as Monty Oum does as well as Rooster Teeth… can you tell that I've watched a lot of their stuff since red vs blue was just in the 80 number of episode.**

Chapter 4: The Six…

After the talk Taiyang had with Ruby, Weiss and Sanguine he shortly boarded the next airship direct to patch to let Qrow know the news. The family trio went back to the dorm so Sanguine can mention his plan.

They opened the door to see Team JNPR there sitting down with Blake and Yang sitting waiting for Sanguine to mention his plan.

"I'm sure you four want to help but if I can help it I don't want too many people involved because the list may be short but Blake can testify to the ruthlessness to the individual people on it." Sanguine spoke sternly gesturing to the door, which no one took instead they all looked to Blake who just shrugged.

"Blake… I'm after Lupin and Corvus as well as Artemis. Hell the only person I would feel them comfortable against Rattus who is on it as well." Sanguine said as he stared at the group. Causing Blake to sigh and joining Sanguine pointing to the door.

"He is right the first three would gladly tear your faces off and as you flail with your life slowly fading they will laugh." Blake said as the members stood up and Pyrrha said "At least if you need help let us know even if it is against that Rat guy or whatever."

"For one it is Rattus but you are right he is a Rat Faunus and in particular he despises all cat Faunus like Blake here so fine." Sanguine said as the members left leaving the room almost as alone as the isolation Sanguine has felt for so long, the only difference was the members there are his family.

The sat down at the table Blake and Yang put in between the beds while the others went out to talk to Taiyang.

"Before we start I'm going to make this crystal clear, the people I mention here on my list will die by my hands and nothing **any **of you can say will stop me." Sanguine said addressing the group. Yang and Blake nodded in unison almost immediately, Ruby and Weiss reluctantly nodded remembering the inevitable out come if the people lived.

"Okay… first on the list is the man who bank roles all of Adam's schemes in about one year, his Name is Leopold Opes, and don't let the name fool you he isn't a lion Faunus but he is a Cougar one and hates being called one. And he is the man I will be paying a visit tonight." Sanguine said looking directly to Ruby and Weiss.

"That bastard becomes so important. I always hated him… acts like being any other type of Faunus besides a Lion is bad." Blake said with clear hatred and spite in his voice.

"Yes but he isn't even the worst all he is, is the purse strings, and how I plan to get Adam to come here and staying." Sanguine said with a grin on his face.

"How do you plan to do that there sport?" Yang asks as she plants her arms done on the table out of sheer boredom. "Simple it involves Blake's Ninjato which I already have from the future but mister Leopold won't die tonight, he is going to deliver a message to Adam and bring him here. The Ninjato will be so he thinks I killed Blake and because he still has feelings for her he will make his goal to see me die."

Yang had a fire burning or at least a fire of jealousy because someone else has feeling for her girlfriend. "Come Monday Night I will kill him and leave the next message for the next person. Adam's range expert Corvus Ingrid and she has been known to slaughter entire villages because she got a bit bored. Until at least she found about me then she left a few calling cards on my lower back."

Ruby had a look of pure Rage because she finally had a name to go with some of the scars of people who caused them.

"She won't have as long as Leopold. She has one night like everyone else does on this list. Then I move onto the leader of his armed forces Lupin Regulus and he was the one to start branding me but it wasn't with an iron no he burnt his metal claws to mark me."

It was Weiss' turn to get angry but that didn't detour the path Sanguine has started.

"Fourthly it is Adam's lead adviser known simply as Artemis. She is violent and is the one who decides people's fate when Adam is going out on a mission. She never scared me physically but mentally she was the one to suggest me watching your two's death." Sanguine said pointing to Blake and Yang.

"Finally his information gatherer, Rattus Futurm, he is just plan evil and although physically weak but mentally he is stronger than even Ozpin. When he is cornered he will try to get out as quick as he can try his main tool is snivelling and cowering if I do bring you guys and you corner him don't give him a second chance he will stab you in the back first chance he gets. What he does for Adam isn't out of respect like the rest but out of fear." Sanguine says causing Blake to stare at him letting him know to continue on.

"Finally it is Adam Taurus, he becomes the Leader of the White Fang in a weeks' time hence why he isn't in Vale and I choose now to strike when the group is at its weakest. Making it fall now. This man becomes known for atrocities that makes anything I have done seem like I'm going to church prying every Sunday and spend time at charity shelter volunteering. He literally killed a thousand people because a small child accidently tripped over him. Monster is an understatement he is solely the reason why Blake left because during a heist he wanted to kill every single human there but Blake saved them." Sanguine says causing Blake to flash a look of sympathy because he brought down the hatred of the wrong family.

"So all these people are the reason for our deaths?" Yang asks know interested in the situation. "Worse these men will start a war that lasts thirteen years until I kill them all. They bring nothing but more hatred to the Faunus that Blake tries to mend and it works making them more violent in their actions." Sanguine says dryly.

"Okay I'm fine with you killing them but can you at least take someone with you? I don't want to have to worry you about you." Weiss said with genuine concern in her voice.

"Sorry Mother but the only person I could bring is Blake and for the first part they have to believe she is dead. When I leave I will be gone for three hours maximum, if I am not back by then…" Sanguine said holding his Mothers hands and then looks at Blake. "The Downtown Vale hideout is where I will be."

Blake nodded signifying she acknowledges what was said. "So what is your plan tonight?" Blake asks so she knows what to expect in case she has to bail out Sanguine.

"Simple during his nightly switch of his safe houses I slip in before he arrives place the message with your future counterparts Ninjato on his desk and wait for him to make the panicked call to Adam and once I have conformation I leave the area with as small a body count as possible." Sanguine answered.

Nightfall came quickly that day signifying that Sanguine was about to leave. When a woman's hand stopped him right before he slipped out, "Please be safe and call us once you reach a safe distance so we know you are safe." Ruby said full of concern for her son.

"I will be safe mom, I will call you once I am done and I should be back before midnight, if I'm not Blake knows what to do." Sanguine said as he hugged Ruby, then walked up to Weiss and hugged her with just as much regret that he had to don his cloak for murder once again.

"Goddess Luna I pray that your light is the only that can be seen and I ask thine eternal wisdom to cloak me in darkness once again so I can return to my family safe and if the worst comes tonight I ask for your forgiveness." Sanguine prayed softly so only those in the immediate vicinity.

"That was the prayer mine and Rube's mom said before she went out on a mission at night and the one time she didn't… she didn't come back." Yang said wiping a tear from her eye from the said memory that prayer brought back.

"Mom and Mother would say it every time they left right before they tucked me in and Mom always made sure to say it. So when I donned this cloak and began the dark path I would always say it." Sanguine said reminiscing on the precious memory of his parent's he always treasured.

Again right before he climbed out the window Ruby ran up and hugged Sanguine from behind and muttered, "That means you have to come back." He pulled himself from Ruby and jumped out and before anyone had the chance to look out he was gone, but not before he said to himself, "I will."

The trip to downtown Vale was a short one for him because he stayed to the rooftops, being undetected like he was trained. He stood atop a building across from the warehouse that Leopold uses waiting for the route the guards take to be memorised.

'**Okay… NOW!'** He screamed internally jumping down and landing on deft feet and quickly stepped into the building via the shadows.

'**The camera's won't work due to the semblance I stole from Yoru and if memory serves right his office which he will go to once he arrives is at the end of this hallway,'** he thought as he quickly stepped through the building and finding the door he was looking for.

Once in he stabbed the note into his desk with a miniature version of his scythe, and then on the other side he stabbed Blake's Ninjato. Just as quickly as he stepped in he was out and atop the same building. He looked back just in time to see Leopold step in.

As Leopold walked to his office to do some last minute paperwork he wasn't sure but something felt off. This assumption wasn't conformed until he opened his door and saw the note left on his desk. He quickly ran over to it and pulled out the miniature scythe and opened the note and read.

'_I'm sure you don't know who I am yet but I assure you this is the last contact you or any of the group Adam Taurus leads will have from me. I know every one of you from Lupin to Corvus to even Rattus, I am coming for you all, tell Adam I killed his beloved Blake Belladonna any relished in the feeling I he caused. Your days alive Leopold the Puma Faunus are down to 3 you should get your affairs in order and fast.' _The note just continued with all the plans him and his group has made for the next year.

'**Fucker not only does he know how to piss me off I know have to get Adam and I fear what he will do once he finds put Blake is dead." **Leopold panicked mentally dreading the inevitable but figured out Adam best want to hear about this as fast as possible.

As he jogged slowly to the security room to check the camera's he pulled out a scroll and dialled Adam's number. As he stepped into the room he saw his staff trying to figure out what was wrong. "Sorry sir but we figured that you would come here but we have a full minute blackout and when it comes back online the note is there." One said as he continued to find a factious problem.

Then Adam answered. "This has best be good Leo or I swear I will kill you myself I am a busy person." Adam spat venomously at Leopold.

"A-a-ah Sir… We have a small issue and you are going to go on a manhunt so I hope you are sitting down right now." Leopold stuttered. "Spit it out you cowering piece of trash and tell me already!" Adam shouted.

"We have a man who is after all of our heads… he went into great detail… he even has all of our plans… and worst of all he killed Blake and left her Ninjato impaled on my desk to show he did it." Leopold said trying to rush it but keep the information right.

The next few seconds of silence felt like an eternity to Leo, but all he could do was wait for Adam's response. "Leo… if you are lying to me your death won't be swift. If it is right we may have a mole in our mits and we can't deal with that. I am on my way back to Vale first chance I will be back Tuesday assemble the others we need to do some weeding. So tell me before I make the trip how skilled is this person." Adam said in such a tone that no one could decipher.

"It took him all of a minute to get from the outside to my office and back outside." Leopold said with a quick tone as not to waste the already angry Adam's time.

"Looks like we will be dealing with a professional," Adam said and then hung up before any other words could be said, but the message was clear to him, he will need to get the others together for the second Adam arrives. He ran off back to his office to quickly make the arrangements for the others.

He walked back into his office and pulled out the Ninjato from the desk and piled it with the note and mini-scythe.

Meanwhile from the outside Sanguine sat and judging by the aura's he knew what was done. He quickly sat up and began his path back to the dorms. Once he was a mile away from the hideout he noticed he was being followed by a member of the White Fang keeping a safe distance. He pulled out his scroll and dialled Ruby's number, after a few seconds she picked up.

"Hey mom I'm on my way back can you tell Auntie to leave the **key under the mat**." Sanguine said emphising the last point. Ruby sat there confused but said to both Yang and Blake his message once he knew they got it he hung up and put his scroll away.

"You can come out now so you can die with some dignity!" Sanguine shouted on the roof tops so the Faunus would step out at the challenge. He did just as Sanguine planned and Sanguine extended Crescent Moon to its full Scythe form.

"So are you the guy that left that note for our boss because you are the only human around?" The Faunus rhetorically asked. "Why yes I was pity you won't be able to get the information back though," Sanguine said quickly vanishing to re-appear with the blade of his Scythe to the Faunus' throat and him back to back to the Faunus.

"What do you mean I have an open comms network." He said panicking. "They are just getting electrical feedback and you are dead. Pity really you could have lived if you just stayed at your base." Sanguine spoke coldly as he pulled the scythe through the Faunus' neck.

He quickly wiped the blade on the fresh corpse and began a faster journey back to the dorms. Within a few minutes after ending the call with Ruby he jumped up and climbed in through the window.

"What was that about? What do you mean tell them to leave the key under the mat?" Weiss shouted just as he shut the window.

"It is a phrase used in the White Fang to let the other member's know the mission was a success but they are being tailed so open up the closest entry point." Sanguine spoke as he stepped out of the angry heiress' smacking reach.

"Was it what you thought?" Blake spoke with her normal monotone voice. "No he was just finishing his route and on his way home, Adam on the other hand got my message and was absolutely lived he is making last minute travel arrangements right now. he will be in Vale on Tuesday." Sanguine continued in just as monotone voice continuing to dodge the barrage of hugs Ruby was trying to give him.

After continuing that for a few minutes he reached back and hugged Ruby from behind while she sulked because he dodged her attempts of hugging him. "There now are you happy mom. I told you I would come back now do you mind we have a long day tomorrow because we need to stay within the confines of the school. No one is dumb enough to attempt getting in here because Ozpin is here."

Ruby turned around and gave back the hug as Weiss walked up and flicked Sanguine's ear as she joined the hug. "Ow, mother, what was that for?" Sanguine said as he held the hug. "Easy dolt junior for making me and your mom worry." Weiss spoke as she held him a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

**I think this is the shortest chapter I have done for the entire story thus far but I hope you guys enjoy it, as always leave a review despite what you think of your opinion I read them and appreciate them they are all valid and I won't stop you from voicing it. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay now time for the next instalment of a series I think possible, could be, maybe called Sanguine Rose. I could be wrong but hey as the say live and let live.**

**Like always the only characters I own are Sanguine, and the people he is after except Adam. He belongs with the rest under Monty and Rooster teeth.**

Chapter 5: One down…

Sanguine woke up long before Ruby and the others because it was his first day to take the class Ozpin gave him. Not much was done the day before hand, Ruby and Yang sat down to play a game called Dragon Age together, Weiss watched Ruby out of the corner of her eye while faking like she studied and Blake read. Sanguine chose to go to the emerald forest to meditate in the calmness known as nature.

As Sanguine stood up to see who was around he saw Ruby awake and just basking in Weiss' beauty, as she stroked her hair.

"Hey, Good morning… this isn't creepy is it?" Ruby asks as quietly as she could possible muster. "No, not really. If you weren't a couple it would be." Sanguine responded with just as quiet whisper.

"What are you doing up mom it is almost half six… on a Monday morning." Sanguine asks as he pulled on his cloak and pulled his hood up.

"Me and Princess here couldn't sleep because we felt bad for you sleeping on the floor without any blanket or anything. She fell asleep around one and I fell asleep shortly after and woke up about half an hour ago." Ruby said slightly louder.

"Dolt! If you are going to be up this early and talk at least use correct grammar it is 'Princess and I'." Weiss said turning around and covering her face. "I didn't say stop stroking my hair." Weiss said muffled by Ruby and her pillow. Once Weiss was done speaking Ruby continued stroking her hair.

"Right that was weird but hey better that than what I ran into you guys doing Friday," Sanguine said cringing at the memory. "Shut up or you will distract her from stoking my hair which feels sooo good." Weiss said still muffled by her pillow.

"Again gross I am going to get some Breakfast and then talk to Ozpin about who I have for my first class." Sanguine spoke and quickly left to leave the two love birds be before Yang and Blake woke up.

Weiss and Ruby drifted back off to sleep to be awoken by Yang and Blake throwing things around the room trying to get ready before they have to start their day.

"What time is it?" Ruby asked holding her hand in front of her mouth to stop a yawn. "Damn it Rubes it is nearly half seven and I am starving so get up we need to go to the cafeteria because your derpie son decided to text me to make sure you aren't doing anything dirty… I may need to kill him." Yang said pulling on her school blazer.

As a very tired team RWBY trudged down to the cafeteria to see a very sad looking Sanguine sitting down poking what appeared to be some form eggs.

"What has you so down sport? Besides the fact I may kill you. Didn't my future self say I like my beauty rest?" Yang said sitting down joining Sanguine in poking his food.

"No because you always said how you and Blake loved my company and I am sad because I have to teach you guys first thing… something about Ozpin said it would be easier if my family was in my first class. And stop poking my food I do plan to eat it." Sanguine said pulling his plate away from Yang.

The group sat in silence only for it to be broken by JNPR coming in and running up to them. "Thanks there Sangie for me and Ren but can you at least tell me what will be on our tests?" Nora said almost strangling Sanguine.

"No and call me 'Sangie' again and I may kill Ren and even suggest that and I will fail you so fast, Mom can't even catch you with her pushing her semblance to its max." Sanguine said as he started to eat his food again. Nora let a big pout and turned to Ren who hugged the girl as she shed crocodile tears.

"Well you can't blame him if he doesn't to be called it and I particularly don't want to test his skills killing people. As for you wanting the answers just pretend he is like a less strict Glynda." Ren said with a slight break in his voice not sure if Sanguine was joking about killing him.

Pyrrha sighed and took a seat and started to have a conversation with the group and Sanguine intentionly left himself out to think of his plan for tonight. **'he won't keep his guards in his room and will only have one way in so he will most likely be in the hidden room in the center meaning if I leave as soon as night falls I have about ten minutes to go in and beat him there, but what if…'**

"Earth to Sanguine, come in. Pyrrha asked you a question." Jaune said as he waved his hand in front of Sanguine's face trying to get a reaction. "hmm what… I'm sorry I was just thinking… about… things." Sanguine spoke trying to regain his sense of place.

"It is fine, I'm sure you have a lot to think about. My question was does your hand hurt any more I forgot to ask you Saturday and none of us could find you yesterday." Pyrrha asked with full concern in her eyes.

"Oh I forgot about it, besides I didn't feel it when she bit me in the first place. So to answer your question no." Sanguine spoke with his hand in the air to show it was fine.

"That reminds me Yang hold her down while me and Ruby _ask_ her a few questions." Weiss said as her and Ruby stood up and they both walked around the table to Nora.

"What's the matter Ice Queen and Ruby?" Nora began to shrink down in Yang's grip. "Do you friendly neighbours want to borrow a cup of sugar or something?" she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why for Remnant's sake did you think it was okay to bite his hand till it bled and then bit again just because he was trying to get you and Ren together!" Weiss said shaking Nora franticly. "Weiss be careful you may injure your hands. Let me get a crack at her." Ruby said stepping in and taking over where Weiss left off.

Sanguine stepped in "Mom it is fine I told her too if she was too nervous about it." He said as he pried his mothers off of Nora to try and save her. "Besides you eight have me for the first class and I don't want to deal with the paperwork for some murders. Normally I'm not the one who does the paperwork I'm the one who does the killings."

The rest of the breakfast was spent with everyone trying to keep Nora away from Weiss and Ruby, Sanguine pushed them off to go to class saying that he would meet them in the class. JNPR walked off first so to avoid any more attempts on Nora's life today, shortly followed by RWBY after Weiss and Ruby gave Sanguine a hug. They took their seats waiting for Sanguine to walk in.

After waiting about five minutes in the room they all began to question where he was then Crescent Moon was sent flying through the room to get impaled in the floor and after a further twenty seconds Sanguine stood atop his scythe staring at the class.

"Sorry about the delay I had to get something sorted. I am your new defence class professor but you all can call me Sanguine." He says taking a bow whilst still atop his scythe. "I want to make myself perfectly clear… and this goes to you as well Ozpin stop hiding" Sanguine said pointing to the shadows of the top of the room.

"Sorry I thought I said someone needed to watch you because you are still an assassin by trade." Ozpin stepped out and took a seat in the back

"Thank you. As your head master has said I am an ex-assassin that has worked for most governments. I'm sure you are all bursting with questions now but keep them for a few minutes. And Mister Winchester shut up and stop muttering under your breath while I talk!" Sanguine said with anger in his voice because he was being interrupted.

"Again as I was saying from now on Mondays and Tuesdays we are here and I will be demonstrating new techniques then Wednesdays to Fridays you all will be doing aura training while recreating what I am teaching you… one more comment like that Mr Winchester and you will find out personally what a piece of chalk thrown at twenty miles per hour feels like when it hits you." Sanguine said as he Grabbed some stray chalk and began tossing it and catching it.

"Any questions?," Sanguine asked. Only four hands shot up showing to ask questions. "Ahh Miss Schnee ask away." Sanguine said and all the hands went back down.

"What is the type of marks we will be getting?" Weiss asked timidly. "All is continues assessment. Next" Sanguine answered as he sat down atop his scythe. Three hands shot up this time. "Miss Scarlatina your turn," Sanguine said turning his attention to the timid Faunus.

"When Professor Ozpin said you were an assassin… was joking… right?" Velvet said trying to avoid the obvious elephant in the room. "No he wasn't I have killed humans to Faunus to Grimm but to put your mind at ease the people I killed were far beyond saving or even redemption, it earned me the title of 'Reaper of Unjust Souls' but I decided that my birth name which I discarded years ago would be better for this kind of thing." Sanguine said with a straight face as he stared into the timid girl's eyes to show he was serious.

"Next," Sanguine sung, "Mister Winchester I suppose I should answer yours if you promise it won't lower the collective IQ of the room. There is an old saying that comes to mind 'better to be thought a fool and no one knows than be shown as a fool for all to see.' Just keep that in mind." He said turning his gaze to the man who swung back on his chair relaxed which was disturbed by Sanguine throwing a piece of the chalk he has been tossing and catching at Cardin's head.

"Ow. And how do you keep catching me when I do anything!?" Cardin said with a rage building. "Simple," Sanguine said as he lifted his hair covering his left eye. "This eye may look like a mess of burns and scars but I inherited an ability from my mother to let me see auras I just haven't been able to see the physical realm with it, and after years of training I have developed the skill to read people's aura to the point where I know what they are thinking and what they are saying." Sanguine said resuming him catching and tossing his chalk stack in his hands.

"Finally Ozpin stop trying to get one of the students around you to ask it and just ask it yourself," Sanguine asked reverting attention back to Ozpin as he tossed another piece of chalk at Cardin. "Don't try me Mr Winchester and sit correctly." Sanguine's gaze never leaving Ozpin's.

"What do you plan to do about today because you are stuck with a longer class?" Ozpin asked and took a sip of his coffee. "Simple Ozpin," Sanguine said and then directed his attention towards the class, "What do you guys know about Dust magic? Excluding Miss Schnee because her semblance relies on it."

No one put their hand up. "Fine then Miss Schnee speak for the class because some of them know a bit but are scared in case they might be wrong."

"Well it is the use of various dust mixed with our aura to temporarily bend reality to our will be it from my glyphs to some people like Professor Goodwitch being able to control weather. Normally it takes years of practice to get to the level we are at though." Weiss stated as if she was reading out of a text book.

"Both correct but wrong, it is true to get to Miss Goodwitch's level it would take years and pure dedication but to use it in its most basic form it takes but a few hours. Which I will demonstrate a the most basic form today being a chain spell," Sanguine said as he unclipped his dust cylinders from Crescent Moon and held them out.

"I would like Miss Belladonna, Miss Coco, Mister Fox and… you know what because you keep talking all that anti-Faunus hate you come up as well Mister Winchester." Sanguine said as he stood up and jumped of his weapon. The four in question began to walk down and stood in front of Sanguine.

"This is type nine dust meaning any damage it causes you will be minimal. Now I have a chose for you, in my hand I hold five types of dust. Fire, Ice, Electric, Water and finally a unique one known simple as E-X-15. One of you decides which I use and which you will use." Sanguine said as he began to juggle all the vials. "Weiss what is dust called E-X-15." Coco asked not quite sure what it is.

"It is a dust that is extremely unstable but when used the way he plans to teach it causes extreme discomfort and itchiness that can subdue any foe, but if he drops it while he is doing what he is it would cause a large explosion and quite possible kill him in the process be it type nine or not." Weiss said again as if she was reading it out of a text book.

"You can use the E-x-15 and I will use the electric, Blake can use the fire fox will use water and Cardin will use ice." Coco said no one questioning her seniority in the matter. "Fine here you guys go." Sanguine said and without breaking a beat tossed them all their respective vials.

"Ready when you guys are, for you just try and subdue me I will try and get you all at once." Sanguine said as he took a few steps back to give them enough room. "Begin!" Coco shouted and they all began to charge him weaving through the group until he was on the other side of them and before they could do anything else he quickly chanted out loud "connectere illa in aeternum." Then uncapped the vial and tossed it at Coco who was quick to recover and began her storm back.

After a few seconds the all collapsed and began scratching themselves with great furry. "And like that I won because none of you can get up and I did it to you all at once. By the way that discomfort will only last an hour if you stop scratching if you keep at it like that it will last a few days so I would resist the urge to scratch." Sanguine said as he walked over and collected his vials and began to juggle them again.

"You see that was all it took four words from a time when Remnant was united last time. The language has almost been long forgotten and truth be told if I used anything other than type nine… well let's just say Professor Peach in the infirmary would have her hands busy. Come Friday you will be using electric while your team use ice it will be three versus one the reason being it is easier to chain electric dust spells than any other type." Sanguine said catching all the bottles at once as the others stood up with great difficulty.

"Weiss why didn't you say it would suck this much." Blake said twitching a bit; clearly talking was a great difficulty. "It hasn't been used in a while and never on me." Weiss replied to Blake earning a death glare in return.

"Well truth be told I have had worse I had E-X-50 used on me one time and it was type one so it is a surprise you are complaining." Sanguine said resuming his seat atop his scythe.

"WHAT type 1 and E-X-50… how are you even alive." Weiss said with clear shock. Before anyone could ask Ozpin spoke up "E-X-50 even at type nine like he used against you four would cause your symptoms seem like child's play causing a pure burning feeling to add to your symptoms plus fevers for at least ten hours but at type one that is multiplied by a billion which is why only extreme groups ever use it because it is considered a form of torture at type eight alone." He said as he stepped down looking at all the people Sanguine just sparred against.

"Thanks Ozpin and by the way if you are wondering Oz yes I do still have the scars." Sanguine spoke as Ozpin finished his descent to get to the scythe. "Miraculous tell me did you well end up bending." Ozpin said staring in disbelief. "No that is the one thing I have that will never bend to anything be it from torture to anything else." Sanguine said with a massive grin on his face. Before Ozpin could finish his questions the bell rang signalling the end of class. "Right class dismissed and for the four I sparred against if your symptoms persist go to Professor Peach immediately." Sanguine spoke up over the noise of class leaving.

"Right, Sanguine you don't have any other class normally until four that lasts till six but because the whole class for that time are doing field missions, you are now free for the day." Ozpin said to Sanguine as the two walked out. "Personal question and feel free to say no but I'm curious to see what those types of scars look like on someone leaving because most of the time they die after a few hours." Ozpin asks with a level of curiosity that could only be rivalled by a toddler who just learned how to walk.

Sighing Sanguine lifted a portion of his shirt to show a unique type of scaring. "As far as my parents are concerned I did these out of depression I'm not letting them know I was tortured by the same group shortly after they took me because they tried to break my will" Sanguine said and lowered his shirt to hide his scars.

"So that would put you at what eight? How did you not fall to them?" Ozpin still asked not sure what to make of it. "Yes I was eight but when you see the same group kill your parents and lock you in the same room as them as they begin to decay then they try to break your will it won't work in fact it did the opposite and cemented my will to kill them all." Sanguine says with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell them you had to stay in the same room as them when they died?" Ozpin asked. "Because they would blame themselves for not being able to protect me mentally despite how I'm not technically born yet. Now can we stop these questions because you are digging up old, bad memories?" Sanguine says with remorse in his eye.

Nightfall came fast and Sanguine had the same trouble as last time trying to leave but now he stood at the top of the same building he witnessed the whole thing begin to unfold and Adam develop rage for the first time towards him in a long time.

'_On the first night the reaper came to deliver a message to the unfaithful, the message was that we all must die._

_On the second night the members of his rival's flock came to him for guidance, they were all turned away to return to life until it was their time._

_On the third night he arrived to claim the souls of the unjust because they are unworthy of the gift life gave them._

_On the final night he sent me to do the remainder of his work, I am his weapon, I am loaded and pointed at the souls, I only await him to pull the trigger.' _Sanguine thought of that poem every time before he had to take a life. It was the only way he could do it with some form of forgiveness was his fictitious belief he is doing some form of divine's work.

Once the guards began to change he jumped down and landed on deft feet in the shadows and made his way inside. No one saw him, as he approached an area with four big bear Faunus at the door. **'This is where he is alright,'** Sanguine thought to himself. He silently was able to use his semblance and steal all of theirs at once all of them had a similar one on strength manipulation.

Sanguine entered a beam of light that was showing from under the door so he could enter the musty smelling room with a light on and Leopold pacing back and forth. He was about the same height as Sanguine but was of scrawnier build. He had dyed hair to be blonde to hide his clear insecurities in being a Puma Faunus.

"Leopold Opes, the Mountain Lion Faunus, I have come for thine head for your crimes you have committed if you go quietly I will make your death painless." Sanguine spoke still hidden in beams of light causing the man he was talking to jump.

"Who are you? Where are you? Why are you after us?" Leopold asked all at once in a rapid fire way. "I am but a servant of the Reaper, I am everywhere, and I am after you for your sins you have committed on me and the people of Remnant because your group's tunnel eyed goal for bringing Faunus into equal light." Sanguine said reappearing with Crescent Moon's blade pressed to his throat as he stood up.

"Even if you scream no-one will hear it. Your guards outside this room are dead. They died peacefully. It is time for you to beg for forgiveness in the face of your maker. I pry he takes mercy on you because I have none to give you." Sanguine said as he pulled his blade decapitating Leopold in a quick and fast method.

He began to walk out after placing Leopold's head in an area where they would all see it and a miniature scythe into his mouth keeping his head up.

The trip back to Beacon was quite this time no one saw him he reached the open window and jumped up grabbing the window and pulling him in. "Is it done?" Blake asked being the only one awake at the time.

"Yes it was clean and fast. He wouldn't have felt anything." Sanguine said as he took off his cloak and un-holstered his weapon. "Good but did anyone see you?" Blake asked needing to hear the answer hoping she already knew the answer.

"I was undetected and only Leopold died and he holds the next message. That is the only desecration to the corpse." Sanguine said as he sat down.

"Thank you." Was the last thing Blake said before she fell asleep for the night.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so the other author's note was me trying to be funny with no context and in my opinion failed. But hey in case you haven't read 'Enter Team MMFN' I've been playing a lot of Dragon Age Inquisition. Love the game. As always leave a review hope you guys liked it. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay back to this now for anyone keeping score or at least notice a pattern that I have been swapping between MMFN and this and I should finish both by sometime next week. On a different note I am writing this it is about one in the morning on Friday and I have in total around eighteen hours sleep since Sunday, So fun. Anyways if you guys find mistakes blame no sleep… right I must go and start the next story…**

Chapter 6: A Lighter Side

Due to the fact it was a public holiday no school was on and the people in the RWBY dorm had no intentions on moving in the early Tuesday sun shining through the window. Ruby and Weiss lay down and talked softly as not to wake Sanguine who was still asleep because he didn't get home till around four in the morning. Yang was awake reading one of Blake's 'Ninjas of Love' novels which she thought she kept well hidden. Which leaves Blake who was on the verge of falling of the bed in a deep sleep… correction she is now on the floor.

Once she fell she spun around and landed on her hands and feet but in so she moved over a bit and would have landed on Sanguine who just in time slipped out from under and readied his weapon in on single step ready to fight.

"It's okay there sport kitty cat just fell out of bed." Yang said trying to get Sanguine to put his weapon down. Snapping Weiss and Ruby out of their little own world. "What happened and why is he ready to kill Blake?" Ruby asked softly and trying to help Yang in calming down Sanguine.

Sanguine instantly snapped out of his thoughts seeing the concerned looks his parents are giving him, "I'm sorry. Blake I didn't hurt you did I? It is just from all the people I had after me and that stupid deer Faunus that despised you and by extension me." Sanguine said stepping back and putting his weapon in its compact form.

"No I am fine and I don't even know why that bitch hated me." Blake said as she stood up trying to reassure him and calm him down fearing any negative reaction would be sparked and they would need to subdue him again. "I'm sorry… It is just I have been almost killed in my sleep a few times… most of which was Artemis' doing." Sanguine said sitting down as far as he could from Blake as not to offend her… he did just almost kill her after all.

"YANG WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Blake shouted already forgiving and forgetting the incident but Sanguine didn't. "It isn't hard to figure out your locker password. It is after all 'Yang is the light of my world.'" Yang says with a massive grin at Blake's forming blush as she jumped to try and steal the book back. They got into a small wrestling match over the book until Blake managed to stay on top and bend down to give Yang a kiss.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Weiss just looked at Sanguine's left eye with Ruby holding up his hair. "So is that actually true what you said you inherited that from me? I would have asked yesterday but the only time we caught you it was right before you left." Weiss said still amazed by the eye.

"Yes it is but it comes at a great price which I doubt you paid," Sanguine started as he pulled his mom's hands away from his hair. "It takes your sight away from the eye, when I unlocked it I was four and since then my sight in the eye has gone down to about two percent visibility on the physical realm but I can see auras with it easily." Sanguine finished as he laid back on the bed staring at the celling.

"That is soo cool!" Ruby chimed in pulling Sanguine's head onto her lap so she could stroke his hair. "Ruby what is your fascination with hair?" Weiss asked getting up to get ready for the day of no work. "It isn't any hair… I like the colour of white in hair but this also has a nice fade from my hair!" Ruby said pouting and feigning hurt.

"That explains a lot mom but I don't like it because it was the only thing I could keep of my person and it wasn't burned or stabbed or… well, I will let you assume what else I have suffered." Sanguine said pulling his head away from her for her to pull his head back down into her lap.

"Blake I forgot to ask how are you feeling? After class you looked kind of pissed at me… but in my defence I gave you guys the chose." Sanguine asked continuing to get up futilely but he did break up Yang and Blake.

"That was the single worst thing possible that has happened to me." She said glaring at Sanguine. "Yeah I was meaning to ask but **How **did you not lose it when they used type one E-X-50 on you?" Weiss said sticking her head back into the room.

"When someone has murdered your loved ones in front of you then we will talk about how physical pain is nothing." Sanguine said earning a laugh from Weiss. "If they killed Father and Mother I would gladly send them a gift basket with some wine." Weiss said in between a fit of laughter.

"Grandpa Schnee was always nice but I can agree with you Grandma Schnee was somewhat an awful person. It proves that old saying behind every strong man there is a stronger woman." Sanguine said finally managing to get away from Ruby.

"No one will let me stroke their hair not my girlfriend and not my son… woe is me." Ruby said adding theatrics at the end of her statement. "Well Ruby we did plan to go into Vale today remember so get up," Weiss said shouting through the door. "And Sanguine you are coming too. You do need more than one outfit." She finished earning a snicker from Ruby and Yang. Sanguine thought for a minute he had two ways to deal with this, way one he would yell at them or way two take the five year olds way out. The latter won and he stuck his tongue out at them.

Weiss walked in and saw what was happening and flicked Yang on the head, "Don't bully my son. And Ruby I swear I won't kiss you for all the time we are in town now." Weiss said walking over and hugged Sanguine, who gave his best version of crocodile tears. "They were mean and called me names like mama's boy." Sanguine said causing Weiss to pull back and look at him. "Aren't you?" Weiss asked, "Well yeah but that doesn't make the comments hurt less." Sanguine said giving off a very distinct pout.

"You look just like Ruby." Blake said finally managing to get the book from Yang and hid it for the moment. "Well he is my son." Ruby said giving a pout in return as she walked to get changed. After a few minutes she finally emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and Sanguine in the meantime picked up and adorned his cloak. "Mind if I ask but what is it with the Roses and that type of Cloak?" Weiss asked fully curious because whenever she asked Ruby she clammed up shutdown.

"Well mom's is was her mother's and mine it was the last thing you and mom gave me before… well you know." Sanguine said walking to the door. Ruby turned around and asked "Are you guys going to come sometime today or should we stay out a while?"

"Could you Rubes?" Yang asked in return before Blake hit her in the ribs playfully. "No we will join you later around one." Blake said as Yang tried to feint hurt from Blake's hit. Sanguine turned around at that comment. "Blake, Rattus well be around so be very careful. For my plan to work Adam still needs to think you are dead for a few more days." Sanguine said sternly.

"I'm aware and I will be, don't worry. But I want you to promise me you will take me with you when you get Artemis. I have a lot of pent up hate against her." Blake said as she pushed Yang off of her. "I will try to make that happen but her final day is supposed to be Thursday… or that is what Adam will think but in reality it is Sunday and I won't tolerate tardiness or truancy during my class." Sanguine said the last bit with a slight tone of sarcasm.

With that they left the room to begin a trip into Vale. It was a short trip not as short as it would be if Sanguine was to go by himself but he wouldn't trust someone who was inexperienced at parkour to jump off a cliff near some buildings. Especially his own mothers, landing strategies or not.

Once they arrived at Vale Weiss instantly dragged them into a shop and instantly began shopping for clothes. Neither sanguine or Ruby wanted to be there at that moment but neither could leave for fear of bringing Weiss' wrath. "Does she stay like this in the future?" Ruby asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know we always stayed home and she would go shopping for us. But when she did take use she would buy us strawberries and cookies to keep us occupied." Sanguine answered in just a hushed voice. As they talked Weiss ran over, "I forgot to ask you what are your sizes." Weiss asked running over with an arm full of clothes most likely for Ruby.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure myself because you know being hunted because I have killed a lot of White Fang members to pay attention to what size pants I wear." Sanguine said stepping back once he saw the gleam in her eyes meaning a shopping spree.

After an hour of shopping they sat outside a bakery enjoying the sunshine… well Weiss and Ruby was, Sanguine sat pouting with some cookies in front of him. Until he noticed a similar aura outside the corner of his eye, "Guys don't look shocked but Corvus and Lupin are passing by in about two minutes, stay calm." Sanguine said to them in a hushed whisper.

Weiss and Ruby just looked shocked and looked around franticly to see the faces of who Sanguine plans to kill. Sanguine quickly diverted their attention towards him as he kicked their shins lightly under the table just enough to disrupt their auras but not enough to injure them. Lupin and Corvus passed muttering only those who were untrained or wasn't Faunus couldn't hear, luckily for them or at least unluckily the only one to slip outside that category was Sanguine who listened with great care.

"I'm telling you his head was off and the guards at the door dead and standing straight up… he left a note for all to see saying who he is after next which is you Corvus, be careful I'm not sure Yoru would let me off if something happened to you." A tall man with short grey hair hiding a pair of grey ears almost snarled at the other person, being a woman with raven black hair hiding a few feathers but her most distinctive feature would be her eyes. They were gold but had the look of a predator to them… almost chilling looking into them.

"Well tell your brother to shut up and worry about himself because how this person has been getting in undetected is similar to his semblance and if Adam thinks he is a traitor that killed Blake he best put his legs to running fast. Hopefully he can out run an angry bull." The Woman said back as they passed outside Sanguine's hearing range.

"What was that about!" Weiss said kicking Sanguine in the shins back but unlike him she didn't hold back. "If you two didn't look obvious like you were looking for someone I wouldn't have done that but they passed just then." Sanguine spoke calmly in a chilling manner that caused even Weiss to shiver at the thought.

"You mean the puppy looking guy and that cold bitch?" Ruby asked trying to defuse the situation brewing. "Yes and Corvus has figured out how I have been getting past their security. Hmph. She is pretty perceptive. I may need to head out tonight again I can't let her live too long because she found out." Sanguine again coldly said almost like he wasn't planning a murder but the people at the table knew better.

Blake walked up fast and tapped Sanguine on the shoulder "Did you hear them just there?" She sounded out of breath like she just ran so she could stay within ear shot of them but outside theirs. "Yes and Corvus may not live to see the sunrise again. On a brighter note I got some tasty cookies. Want one?" Sanguine asked causing a glare from Blake.

"You just talked about killing an old… acquaintance and then offer me a cookie. That kind of talk has gotten people killed before." Blake said trying to sound terrifying but failing because she was more so worried for Corvus' life because Blake heard the full conversation… more than Sanguine had picked up on… More than he is letting the others know about.

"Yes and I know I have been sent to kill people before under Adam's orders for much less, but you didn't answer my question." Sanguine again said so calmly that it was chilling. "No I don't want a cookie, but we need to get back because if they are here that means Rattus is as well and he isn't as easy to avoid." Blake said trying to usher them towards the door fast.

Once they got by the airship they met up with Yang along the way so they could return fast. "Blake, why if they are here would we go back to the school?" Yang asked without her trade mark smirk sprawled a crossed her face. "Because no one is dumb enough for any reason to enter in there with malice because Ozpin would kill them before they knew what hit them and unlike me it wouldn't be a clean death more so agonisingly slow." Sanguine answered before Blake could respond to Yang's question. Earning a nod from Blake in return, showing that what he said was true.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah this is my shortest chapter in this story thus far but I am about to collapse from no sleep and I don't like coming back to write a chapter with half it done but I promise you the next one will be longer I hope you guys enjoed this chapter but what did I mean by 'more than he is letting the others know' what kind of sick game is being played… by sick I mean it does sound kind of fun. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay back to this particular story as I said in the last chapter of 'Enter Team MMFN' that story has about three chapters left in it before it is finished so once that is done it will leave room for another story I have been planning in the back of my mind. Like always I own almost nothing in this story, all the rights go to Monty Oum except Sanguine… he is my own concoction as for the people he is after the God known as Monty only owns Adam.**

Chapter 7: Two down…?

As Adam stormed through the complex that was the scene of countless crimes against the White Fang in the previous few days he met with one of Leopold's assistants. "Speak fast and correct in front of me and so you know I don't like bad news." Adam snarled at the small man.

"Well then you won't like most of the news I have…" The assistant said trying to distance himself as far as he could from Adam and still seem to have proper manners. "Tell me the bad news first boy!" Adam screams at the man.

"Well both my boss and Corvus have been killed and by the calling card the person left it looks like it is the same as the one who killed Miss Belladonna." The man said stepping closer to Adam because Adam stopped and the look he was giving could cause most to crumble at the sight.

"This good news better be damn goods." Adam said turning his gaze to smaller man. "Corvus got him with a few of her special arrows and we now have his scent, and an army of foot soldiers looking for the man." The man said just barely meeting Adam's gaze.

"Call them back. This is an attack on the group, I don't know what he is planning and I am not risking any more lives." Adam said turning the corner and looked into the open door to see Corvus' corpse and her blood on the wall with a note in her dead hands.

**A few hours earlier…**

Sanguine stepped into the dorm room just behind the members of RWBY to make sure they weren't followed. "Right plans have changed I need to go out tonight to deliver Corvus' head to whatever deity she prays to in her nest at night." Sanguine deadpanned dropping the temperature of the room by a few degrees.

"But won't Adam be here today? That is putting your life needlessly at risk." Ruby shouted with enough anger at her son's decision to heat the room back to normal. "That won't matter there is a storm. All lines of contact he can take to get him here by tonight have slowed down meaning the earliest he could make it is after four in the morning by then he could be done." Blake deadpanned; it was almost chilling team RWBY because they could see for the first time how she was supposedly in the White Fang.

"She is right there is a storm but they would be expecting you… please don't go." Weiss said trying to talk Sanguine out of doing this tonight. "Mother if I don't go tonight they will kill the only decent person connected to one of the monsters. Yoru his semblance has how I have been getting in. Corvus recognised it… if I don't stop her than he will die. I can't let him die for something I have been doing." Sanguine spoke with reason trying to defuse the volatile situation, but in reality his mind was already made up… to save a man that helped him Corvus will need to die… tonight.

"Wait that is how you have been not getting caught by using Lupin's brother's semblance, how?" Blake said with scepticism in her tone. "I'm not sure if I have said this to you all but my semblance is to steal semblances. A few people willingly gave me theirs. Yoru and Ozpin to name but a few." Sanguine spoke with a tone remorse but still loved how the two men have helped him.

"Yoru got diagnosed with an untreatable disease. By the time I met him he turned over a new leaf but couldn't save his brother… on his death bed he gave me it to try and save the world from one group's tyranny." Sanguine said walking over to the window looking out it to judge when would be the best to strike.

"You still shouldn't go Corvus isn't as sane as Leopold… she is quite insane and has been known to booby-trap her rooms if she thinks someone is after her." Blake said walking over to be next to Sanguine. **'He most likely has a reason for spreading his message in Leopold's blood on the wall but for the life of me I can't think of one. I can't bring it up in case he isn't sane like a normal person. He may injure Ruby or Weiss. Ozpin may have some form of information on what he went through I'll have to ask him later.' **Blake thought to herself, she almost felt bad for the people Sanguine had on his hit list… almost.

The Night came slowly for Blake because she was waiting for the first chance to go talk to Ozpin but that wouldn't come until Sanguine went out. Sanguine stood still and slowly said his small prayer so only Ruby and Weiss could hear him. Once it was done he jumped out the window and vanished into the night but the people in the room knew he would be back by morning. After about five minutes Blake spoke up.

"I need to go see Ozpin for a thing but keep that window open for when he comes back. I don't know when I will be back myself." Blake said giving Yang a hug and left out the door. She sped walked to Ozpin's office and knocked on the door. Then she heard Ozpin's voice calm like always, "Come on in Miss Belladonna, I already know why you are here." Blake opened the door to see Ozpin sitting in his chair.

"If you don't mind me asking but how do you know why I am here?" Blake asked stepping closer to Ozpin's desk. "When I travel through time the only time I suffer the side effects is when it is across years but a few days is nothing I met myself to ask him the same question you aren't sure about. Even I agree with his actions against them if you saw what they did. Do you want to see what they did to him for the first few days?"

"I do but I should probably watch it with the others I maybe a bit too close to them to observe the content objectively." Blake said calmly about how she would get to see what he went through. She could finally see if her thoughts of Adam being able to be saved could be done or is it just lost hope.

"Very well I will send it to you but I only ask that you hold of watching it until he comes back tonight. If what I said to myself is to come true I fear he may cause more damage to Ruby and Weiss emotionally if they don't have this proof of **why** he does this."

"Thank you, Professor." Blake said bowing and head to the door to leave. "Oh and Miss Belladonna if you don't mind tell the members of team JNPR to stay awake until your team gets them later." Ozpin gave a knowing smile to finish his request. "Very well Professor." Blake said as she left and closed the door behind her and ran back to her team's dorm.

She knocked on Jaune's door to deliver Ozpin's message. Pyrrha opened the door and smiled at Blake. "Did you and Yang have another fight? Because she isn't here." She said ushering Blake into the room who refused the invitation. "No I am just delivering a message from Ozpin. He says to stay awake until someone from my team gets you guys saying it will make sense later."

"Okay I will pass the message on but that is a very strange request from him." Pyrrha said and gave her farewells to Blake and closed the door. Blake turned around and walked into her room, just as her scroll went off. She looked at it and saw it was a video message from Ozpin. She put her scroll away and entered to get tackled by Yang.

"Kitty Cat it was so long. What did you need to get from Ozpin anyways?" Yang said muffled by Blake's chest. "I got some disturbing footage from Ozpin about what they did to Sanguine during the early days after they kidnapped him… he want's use all to watch it but tomorrow because supposedly if they see it before then it may damage Ruby and Weiss emotionally." Blake said pulling out her scroll to show she has the message.

Meanwhile on the building's roof top that Sanguine has become quite acquainted to the past few days and will for the next few waited before the inevitable guard change. He patiently sat committing every guard route to memory and how long it takes to walk that route. Then he saw his window of time just as it began to turn midnight. He jumped down and landed in the shadows and stalked to Corvus' room where she would be or be shortly.

He passed the scene of his previous crime along the way seeing it was locked down but no one was inside. He passed a few other rooms with Rattus in one looking through what Sanguine assumes to be paperwork. Lupin talking to Artemis and the argument seemed to be getting heated so that must be about Yoru Sanguine thought and then he came upon his pray.

Corvus sat alone looking over her weapon and making arrows in case they might go to war over the increase of dead bodies in the White Fang ranks. She was torn because she knew deep down Your could never cause this kind of violence but it was unmistakable his semblance causing the disruption in the security feed. Sanguine slipped in through the open door to see Corvus had been crying, she knew deep down if she noticed it Adam will and that will end with Yoru dying.

"Corvus Ingrid, the raven with clipped wings. Master of archery I have come to take your head for the sins you have committed against the people of Remnant. Both humans and Faunus alike have suffered because of you." Sanguine said placing the blade of Crescent Moon to Corvus' throat. "I am not Yoru but because you have figured out how I am doing this I cannot let you live." Sanguine finishes.

"As long as my death is clean I will be alright because I know Yoru without a doubt is innocent and now they will too." Corvus said as she pushed the blade until it cut into her and she turned around and fired three arrows into Sanguine. "Fuck." Sanguine said as the arrows pierced into him.

"So they now have my scent that will not change the outcome. You have lost a lot of blood and your larynx has been cut. Hold this note and this." Sanguine said placing the note into Corvus' hand and a miniature scythe into her other one. He quickly made it out side knowing the type of arrows she uses. Once he started the fast trip home he pulled out his scroll and quickly as he could he dialled Blake.

"Blake I fucked up Corvus shot me but I got her. The arrows she uses cuts of dopamine in the synapse I should be able to make it back to the dorm but I will need all of your help to live." Sanguine quickly hung up before Blake could cause more of a conversation. Time was precious.

As he got to the building the effects started, with the last of his strength he jumped up and just barely grabbed the ledge. "Someone will need to help me in I can't do this by myself right now." Sanguine got out which was a struggle in itself. Yang and Blake helped him in. careful to not push the arrows deeper.

"Fuck, Ruby quickly get JNPR and then go and see if anyone has Ultima dust." Blake shouted as she broke the arrow shafts that stayed protrude from Sanguine. As Ruby Ran out Weiss instantly got down and helped Blake. The members of JNPR came running in to see the sight before them.

"We don't have much time the dust that is in him is slowly stopping his heart and his diaphragm is having issues expanding. Pyrrha you will need to help Yang in holding him down once we get started. Ren go through Weiss' dust and find Air dust, he will need it to help him breath. Nora keep Ruby out and drag Weiss with you they can't be here. Got it" Blake demanded at the group just as Ruby came back.

"Professor Ozpin said there isn't any but we need to use that E-X-whatever the strongest is and type one." Ruby shouted as Nora pushes her and Weiss out. Blake leaned down and looked into Sanguine's eyes. "I don't suppose you have any?" Blake asked as Pyrrha held his legs down and Ren walked over and started to activate the dust to help Sanguine breath. "Crescent Moon… Inscription compartment… middle switch… snow white powder." Sanguine struggled out but could breathe slightly easier. Yang got the weapon in question and opened the compartment and flicked the switch causing the weapon to collapse a bit and opened the found many vials of dust.

Finding the one she was supposed to she brought it back and forced Sanguine down by the shoulders. "Okay this is the best we can do. Jaune you need to go after me and sew the wounds shut but be very careful if this is as bad as Ozpin said it is." Blake said getting out a knife she had hidden and started to pull the arrow heads out. Before Jaune could start Blake stopped him.

"The dust needs to be in him first." Blake said pouring the dust gingerly into the fresh wounds. She could see the dust causing Sanguine's skin to bubble from it causing him to violently shake. Yang and Pyrrha barely kept him held down. Once Jaune saw the dust doing its job he flinched at just imagining the pain. He started to stitch the wounds shut.

The time it took to do all this could have been half an hour to five hours no one knew how long it actually took, but to Sanguine it felt like forever because he had to be helped to breathe. A simple action that most people don't even realise they are doing it until it is taken away from them unfortunately most people don't live long after it is taken away from them.

Blake stood up wiping the sweat from her brow and waited for Jaune to finish. Once he was done they all stood up except Ren. Who, continued to help the man breathe. "Okay so that happened. Should we let Rubes and Ice Queen back into here?" Yang asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah… we should but does anyone want to take over for Ren?" Blake asked concerned for the man who has been helping the barely conscious man to breathe. "It is okay I am fine doing this." Ren answered for the group. Blake walked over the door to open it to see Nora barely holding the two women out.

"It is okay we are done they can come back in." Blake said making Nora relax, during that the other two girls jump in pushing past Nora and Blake along the way. "Oh my god is he okay." Ruby yelled knelling next to Sanguine who nodded. In response all be it very weakly. "Thank all that is holy in Remnant." Weiss said hugging the very weak Sanguine.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I noticed this chapter and the last one are the shortest thus far but I think it still gets the message across. So like always Follow, Favourite and Review. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay shortish chapter but I will make it up come the chapter after this one.**

Chapter 8: Flash back…

"So, he will be out for a while. Should we watch the video Ozpin sent you Blake?" Weiss asked trying to divert her attention away from her unconscious son. "Yeah ice princess has a point. I don't think I will be able to get the image of my nephew's flesh bubble out of my mind." Yang chirped in shivering at the memory.

"Yeah but JNPR deserve to see it too. That is if they are awake. It was a long night." Blake said monotone. The tiptoed out of the room as not to wake up Sanguine, they knocked gently on team JNPR's door which opened to show off a very uneasy team. "Weiss you are a dust expert right?" Jaune asked. Weiss looked offended at the insinuation.

"Yes Jaune I am an expert in dust, why?" Weiss said so coldly at the insult of someone doubting her knowledge in her family's legacy. "Well I don't doubt your knowledge but I thought dust couldn't cause a person's flesh to boil and bubble." Jaune said sitting up from his spot.

"Normally it can't but knowing what type it was I'm not surprised." Weiss said for once she was glad she was left out of something. "Okay. So why are you guys here, please tell me his condition worsened." Jaune almost pleaded.

"No Ozpin sent me a video of why he is after these people, hell Ozpin even said he thinks they are getting off easy with just slight dismemberment." Blake said holding up her scroll. "We need some where to watch it but we decided to see if you guys want to watch it as well." Ruby offered to the other team.

"Personally I am actually curious as to why he decided to go and nearly get himself killed." Pyrrha said edging closer to the group of girls. "Yeah and I had to hold Ruby Back so I want to see why he… okay I can't think of an excuse but I need to know how he didn't even flinch when I bit him." Nora said walking up to them.

"Right Jaune we can't let them watch it by themselves, because if I know Nora she will be scared tonight then." Ren said dragging Jaune up so they all could watch. "Fine but as soon as it gets dark I am leaving…. Might find some kittens or something… hell I'd even help Cardin." Jaune said pouting as he took a seat to start the video.

The video opened up to show Ruby and Weiss slightly older kneeling and beaten in front of Sanguine who looked about eight…

"Well I'm sure this is funny to someone. We hunt down the Schnee line and we find she not only has a wife but also a son. This is good I swear this can't be better." Adam said stepping into view. "Well I suppose I could be a cruel man and make the snowflake there watch as I kill her wife but only after I killed their son in front of them, her daddy will still pay the ransom we ask." Adam says holding Weiss bay her jaw so she has to look him in the eye.

"But my mother always taught me that a grandchild is worth more both emotionally and physically. The curious thing is would daddy pay double if I give him his princess as well as his grandson." He said faking like he was going to even let them leave. "Well he may but I'm not in the mood for that kind of hassle. So let's let your pride and joy decide." Adam said signalling for one of his men to carry in a drastically beaten body that both Weiss and Ruby could barely recognise as their son.

"You monster he is just a kid!" Ruby shouted at Adam only faked like the words hurt him. "So sonny boy you have to make your first important choice, do you die in front of your parents or do they die in front of you." Adam asked forcing the young boy to glare at him

"You best kill me because if they die I will hunt you and this group down and kill every last one of you." Sanguine said with a glare that was so cold the guards holding him froze up a bit. "Well thank you for making a choice by the way I like a challenge." Adam said drawing Wilt, and walking over to Weiss and slowly dragging the blade across her throat. "We have ways to break someone like you." He said walking over to Ruby and repeating his action again.

The only thing on the screen was Adam looking at Sanguine with a wide happy grin and Ruby and Weiss' dead bodies with an apologetic look. "Let's leave him in here to morn what kind of person would I be if I didn't offer him that custom. I'd say two days in the middle of summer… that should break him." Adam said walking out past the guards who followed him all that could be heard was a hollow click. That part of the video ended with a young Sanguine walking up and stroking his mother's hair and saying how sorry he was for the outcome.

Blake paused the video, "Wow um… that is dark but I still don't agree he doesn't need to kill innocent members of the White Fang." Blake spat venomously. "Hey kitty cat there is still a lot of footage left; on the Brightside I don't think it can get as depressing as that." Yang said holding Blake closer. Blake reached over and hit play to try and finish the rest of the video.

The next part opened to Sanguine with his hands bound by chains held above his head. "I'll admit kid two days in the room with their useless carcasses and you still have the gall to try and fight me." Adam said pacing around Sanguine with a wry grin. "Hey Artemis fetch me the E-X-50 type one. We may need to get our hands dirty with this one." Adam said loudly, after a few seconds a deer Faunus walks in, behind her a Bear Faunus with a massive drum emblazed with the Schnee crest.

"I hope you don't mind we borrowed this from your grandparents." Artemis said walking up to Adam. "Well not like they could say no but here let's give you some." She said with a very wide grin as she poured some snow white dust onto Sanguine's lower legs.

"Is that all you have! The pain you have put me through I can guarantee I will return tenfold!" Sanguine shouted but not of pain but of senserity. "Well tell you what if you can survive let's say nine more days I will even train you, then after a few years I'll start running away from you and your war path." Adam said with a sickly type of smile.

"Fine but you should have made it more because if this is the best you have you might as well start running." Sanguine said with a glacial smirk. The next hour was just them torturing him in varying ways from them breaking his bones to let his aura heal it to burning him to stabbing him. Right before it could continue the video was paused by someone.

Ozpin walked away from the player after skipping a large portion. "I'm sorry but that part was sickening to me and if you saw it…" He paused long enough to take a drink of his coffee. "You wouldn't let him finish because you would wage war yourself, and I can have my students risking their lives because of footage that isn't supposed to exist for another few years." He says stepping back into the shadows.

"Okay now you have to admit there Blake that is very cruel, and he isn't attacking them because they are Faunus or for Human supremacy or anything. They did kind of steal everything from him." Pyrrha said not in a hurtful type of tone like most people would assume but in a tone that she was trying to show Blake their actions can't be justified.

"I know but it is hard to believe… Adam use to be so caring… but this is insanity because I can clearly see it is him." Blake remorsefully said. She reached forward and pressed play and moved back.

The scene was clearly days later. Sanguine was beaten but still had a look of determination in his eyes whereas Adam looked drastically pissed off. "It has been nearly ten days we have burned you, branded you, broke bones and stabbed you and yet you look like you just took a long walk. Most fully grown men would fail after a few seconds but you… you are amazing not even slightly shocked." Adam said walking up to the barely alive man. "How?"

"I got through by just thinking about what kind of flowers I would send to your next of kin to go along with your head." Sanguine answered back coldly. "Personally I would like roses like your family name but hey any will work." Adam said walking up to the man. He pulled on a black glove.

"Do you know what this glove is?" Adam asked pushing a small bit of Sanguine's hair. "It is embed with fire dust anything I use my aura with it will be burnt, like that wall over there or more importantly your left eye so you can never forget about this." Adam said grabbing the left side of Sanguine's face and began to manically laugh but stopped when he heard no screams of pain coming from the bot.

"You have already hurt me far worse emotionally than you could ever do to me physically." Sanguine said staring at him in the eyes. Then the video ended.

"I'm pretty sure whatever that guy gets he is still getting of easily." Yang said holding Blake tighter. "How did he get that bad? I remember when he would never condone that kind of thing but is me leaving that bad?" Blake asked the group and received a smack from Yang.

"Sorry kitty cat but never doubt yourself. From what I've seen of him he is bat-shit crazy." Yang said rubbing Blake's cheek, "I'm just a bit worried that you may need another one if you doubt your decision from your story your ex always seemed insane but this just proved it." Yang apologised to Blake.

"He isn't my ex we never dated he just thought I had feelings for him." Blake scolded the group trying to clear the air. "Well from my experience his feelings for you Aunt Blake are very real." Sanguine said causing all the members of the room to freeze.

**Author's Note:**

**Right again sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to justify Sanguine's violent actions and the only way to do it is backstory and I've only hinted at it thus far but this kind of sets it in stone. Right I have nothing else to say but read the first chapter of my new Fanfiction it is a much brighter one with the death of only grimm. Like always review favourite, follow and review. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to this story. Yay :) :)**

Chapter 9:

"Ummm… I got nothing excuse wise so it is about time we hit the ol' dusty trail!" Jaune said stretching and getting up to start walking out but was stopped by the very angry person blocking the path. "It is your room for one and two you are just as guilty as the rest, so SIT THE FUCK BACK DOWN!" Sanguine yelled at Jaune further chilling the room.

"Now that we are all comfortable do you mind telling me why or more importantly HOW the hell you got that accursed footage so I know who I need to put in a casket next to those bastards that caused it all." Sanguine clearly pissed off by seeing the video of his trauma.

"It was Ozpin that gave use the footage but he did it to save your parent's relationship." Blake deadpanned as most coward behind something to soften any sort of blow he could do. Ruby finally managed to pull her hood back so it wasn't covering her eyes. All of them didn't notice it except Weiss who relaxed as Ruby started to relax after the scene unfolded.

"Well then I'm going to have to talk to him about the sake of privacy I desired to keep. So know you all know how much _fun _I had being tortured in some ingenious ways." Sanguine said as he looked over to Weiss and Ruby. "How much have you two seen? Please say you haven't seen the entire thing." Sanguine pleaded with his parents as Ruby walked up and hugged him crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that." Sanguine said hugging back tenderly. As Weiss stared at the ground letting her hair covering her face and she let herself cry for the first time in front of anyone other than a very small select few. She cried because she not only saw her own death and the death of her girlfriend but the torture of her unborn son, the gruesome methods used it simply removed all doubt in the back of her mind that what he was doing was wrong and she even though what Ozpin said was true. No matter what happens to them it is too nice, he could crucify them and it would still be seen as too merciful in her eyes.

"Mother don't cry by yourself, I have done more than enough of that to know it only will ever feel worse then what you do right now." Sanguine said causing Weiss to start to cry harder. She jumped up and ran into Sanguine who barely able to hold up both of his parents. Both Ruby and Weiss cried into him, for the type of trauma he suffered.

"Please stop crying. I not only don't want to see half of the legendry huntress team crying but I also don't want it because you are my parents, you are supposed to be my rock not the other way around." Sanguine said tried to soften their pain but it wasn't working as well as he wanted to.

"Right because seeing the touching family moment is soo fun mind if I ask you when is the next time we are heading out to go punch their collective faces." Yang butt in trying to break it up. "It has and never will be a 'we' it is and always will be 'me'. And I will personally put all of you mother and all in hospital to stop you from attempting it." Sanguine deadpanned earning looks of doubt from the occupants.

"What about Rubes?" Yang asked. "That is actually a whole lot simpler to deal with." Sanguine said turning to Ruby, "Mom as the Grim I hereby order you to not attempt nor get others to attempt going after these people." Ruby had the look of pride then sadness. "Well it is great to know you become great but is that necessary to use that type of power." Ruby said earning glances from everyone else in the room.

"Not that this seems fishy but why are you just bowing to him like that?" Pyrrha asked hysterically. "I can't say." Ruby said with a level of seriousness she only has in battle causing the already growing confusion to become even greater. "Tell us if it is enough to keep you out and even more impressive is it gets you serious." Weiss said her previous bout of crying has long since gone and the only remnants of it were red puffy eyes.

"It isn't that I won't if I could but I_ can't _tell any off you." Ruby said hiding behind Sanguine. "What mom is trying to say is if, she speaks about use it won't just end in her death not just everyone in this room's death but the death of all of your families and your friends and your friend's families." Sanguine deadpanned.

"Then you tell us if Ruby can't." Blake said getting curious about this. "Simple from what I can say is we both are part of a group a whole lot older then the kingdoms or even the kingdoms predecessors and we keep the world in balance, the leader happens to be someone with the rank of Grim. We are never meant to interfere with the outside actions and are by far the greatest secret that the world has ever seen. Now that you all know mom is now obligated if any of you speak without the express permission of another person with the same rank as me gives it you all will die. Same principle as if Ruby spoke to you all about us." Sanguine said answering their questions and at the same time making more.

"I know what you all are thinking but if either of use speaks anymore it will inevitably result in death." Sanguine continued his statement. Earning the rest of the group's curiosity of being abolished, the moment was thankfully ruined by Nora yawning loudly. "That was a cool video and it explains a lot but I'm tired now let's go to sleep." She grabbed Ren and walked towards the beds she pushed together and pushed him down.

"Right you four head back to the dorm room and go to sleep. I have had more than enough to last me a few days." Sanguine said as he left the room and deciding a nice long walk would be nice. He walked and before he knew it he was atop the dorm rooms on the roof. The place where he talked to Blake, he lied down and stared at the clouds.

"Two down, four to go and I'm not sure what it is I should do after it." He said to himself. The fractured moon normally scared people not sure if what is going to happen to it? But for Sanguine it was oddly calming, it was just a reminder that everyone no matter who would die. Some would consider that path of thought to be morbid but he always seems to find it peaceful.

"It doesn't matter what you do but if information like that video has gotten out you may need to speed up the plan a bit." Sanguine continued to speak to himself. "It is still very calming to look at a constant cycle of death and rebirth that is constantly happening just a few thousand feet up above us all."

"I think with last night's fuck up I do need to speed the plan up considerably but I do also need time to let my wounds Corvus gave me to heal. Lupin is going to be furious and hunting me with his legion but Rattus will most likely be a far greater threat. Artemis is the easy one though she has nothing great but her ability to pick out someone and her charisma. Then there is Adam oh I'll enjoy him much more then I should." Sanguine said to himself starting to get lost in beauty of the moon.

He stayed there all night looking at it but also fearing the unlikely possibility of failure. He knew he has already killed these men before but every step he takes he is changing the future. The utopian world he created could go in the opposite direction and become a disaster. He quickly pushed these thoughts away that are the last thing he needs to do is have self-doubt. That was the end for many, many people. It was also the only descent thing Adam taught him if he doubts himself then he will die…

**Author's Note:**

**Okay short chapter again but it is inevitable to be happened to build the backstory for Sanguine but also set the table for the other stories based in this universe. That and I wanted this story uploaded tonight and I have been writing and editing stories all day after a night of drinking so I am sorry for any mistakes made. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :P**


End file.
